Family Matters
by M.deboer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are totally happy together. things are going well, but what happens when Blaine's sister starts to fall for Kurt...
1. In the beginning

"And so the fall of the roman empire began with the controversy in…" Blaine continued reading the chapter. Blaine was leaning against the head of his bed, Kurt sitting cross-legged at his feet. They both needed this read for a test happening the next day and of course, neither Blaine nor Kurt were prepared. While Blaine seemed to be studying, Kurt wasn't really paying attention to the words. "Oh gosh" Kurt thought to himself "how is it that he can take the most boring, mundane of subjects and make it so SO hot" He just sat there, staring at Blaine, watching his lips move, admiring his perfect face and not really hearing a word that was being read.

"Kurt…." Blaine's voice broke Kurt out of his fantasies. "Are you paying any attention to the chapter?"

"uhhh, yeah, totally" he murmured in reply

"Ok, then what was the main cause of the decline of the Roman Empire?" Blaine asked, testing him

"Well…you see, that's a very complicated question, to answer this you need to understand…." Kurt rambled on, searching for the correct words. Blaine laughed, interrupting him

"It's ok its ok, relax, I'm not the one who's going to fail to test tomorrow." Blaine said, still chuckling

"Well, how am I supposed to be able to focus?" Kurt asked, exasperated

"I seem to be managing just fine" Blaine replied.

"yeah, that's because you don't have to sit here watching yourself, do you have any idea how distracting your face is? And the way your lips form each words is just unfair to the heart, I mean, really….." Kurt exclaimed, realizing how much he had said, he turned bright red and shut his mouth.

"Aww, you're cute when you blush" Blaine said, grinning widely, scooting closer to Kurt. "alright, if I'm so distracting while I'm reading , how about you read it out loud, and I'll listen" Blaine raised his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Ok, that could work" Kurt muttered, still embarrassed. He grabbed the history textbook and began to read. "Around 15 years prior to this incident, the middle east had been facing problems similar to the ones of-"Blaine's lips pressed into Kurt's, cutting him off. Blaine pulled his face ever so slightly away from Kurt so that their noses were still touching and whispered

"You're right. It's far too distracting…" and he returned to kissing Kurt, pressing his lips on every surface of Kurt's face, Kurt melting into him.

"BLAAAAAAAINE!" the call came quite loudly from the room next door.

"Her timing is impeccable" Kurt murmured, not moving away from Blaine.

"Just ignore her, she'll go away eventually" Blaine said, when right on cue, the door whipped open. Kurt flew away from Blaine so that he was back at Blaine's feet, and less pressed against him. Standing at the door was a girl, slightly short for her age, with shoulder length blonde hair. She came flying into the room and faced Blaine "Mom wants you in the kitchen, says if you're going to be home the least you can do is help set the table for dinner"

"She's the one always grumbling that I don't come home from Dalton enough" Blaine grumbled.

"Not really my problem, she wants you. NOW. And if you want to complain you can go talk to her, not-oh. Hi." She stopped, seeing Kurt sitting awkwardly on the bed staring at his feet. "Who are..." she trailed off. Kurt looked up, unsure what to say, and Blaine jumped in.

"That's right; you guys haven't been formally introduced. Alexis, this is Kurt, he goes to Dalton with me. Kurt, this is Alexis. My sister."

"Nice to meet you" Kurt said, extending his hand. Alexis didn't move, she just stared at Kurt. A few seconds later she snapped back to her senses

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you to" Alexis stammered, turning her back to Kurt. "Anyway, Blaine, get into the kitchen now" Alexis turned to leave, determined not to look at Kurt again.

"Well she's…charming." Kurt commented.

Blaine looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I don't really know what happened…I mean, she's never shy. Oh well, she'll get used to you."

"I hope so, I want your family to like me" Kurt said nervously

"Don't even worry about it, I don't see how they could not like you" Blaine smiled.

"Stop doing that!" Kurt exclaimed

"What?" Blaine asked innocently

"You can't look at me like that and expect me not to jump on you!"

"Well," Blaine said slyly "Maybe that's intentional."

"Oh stop stop stop! You have to go down to help your mother get ready for dinner, besides, I really should be going." Kurt said, standing.

"Oh common, stay for dinner. Please, I don't think I can endure a whole dinner with my family without you there"

"You managed for most of your life, I think you can manage one more night" Blaine gave him that look that he knew Kurt could not resist.

"Oh fine! I'll stay, but you owe me" Kurt said, resigning.

"Good" Blaine said "Maybe afterwards you and I can…study some more" Kurt sighed

"What am I going to do with you". Blaine smiled, mind obviously racing with things he'd be ok with Kurt doing with him.

"BLAAAINE! GET DOWN HERE!" came the call of Alexis' voice from downstairs. Blaine sighed, and swung his feet off the bed. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him up, making his way towards the door. Time for dinner with the family.


	2. Dinner with the family

As first dinners with your boyfriends family goes, this one was going ok in Kurt's opinion. Blaine's parents seemed to like him, although they occasionally must've questioned his intellect. Note to self: when your boyfriend's parents ask you a question, respond! Don't just go 'uh'. It wasn't entirely Kurt's fault though, he could blame Blaine later. I mean, how was he supposed to be able to answer a question competently with Blaine wrapping his foot around his ankle! The only thing that really wasn't going well for him at the dinner was Alexis. She hadn't said a word to him all dinner except when she asked him to pass the peas; she wouldn't even look at him! Kurt looked at Blaine, hoping for some help. Blaine just shrugged. Kurt looked towards Alexis and asked

"So Alexis, how old are you?"Alexis looked up from her plate.

"I just turned 15."

"Oh cool so you just started high school this year, right?" Kurt asked, interested

"Yeah" Alexis said, still staring at her plate.

"Where do you go?"

"Um, William McKinley High School" she said

"Hey, that's where I went before I transferred to Dalton!" Kurt exclaimed

"Oh cool" Alexis said, looking up "it's a pretty good school, I'm enjoying it"

"Yeah, it's awesome, are you going to try out for glee club?"

"Well," She started, much to Kurt's delight, actually getting involved in the conversation "I was thinking about joining actually, I mean, it sounds like so much fun, but I'm not sure…" she trailed off.

"Why not? Any sister of Blaine's must have an amazing voice" Kurt said, turning to Blaine, the two of them smiled at each other briefly before Kurt returned his attention to Alexis.

"I don't actually" she said, sounding sad "I wish I did, but I don't think I'm good enough to join the glee club. I've heard the warblers sing, and I've heard Blaine practicing at all hours of the night and….I'm not nearly that good" Blaine looked shocked, Alexis complimenting him? What happened to his sister?

"It's one of the only things he's actually better than me at" Alexis added with a smirk. Blaine smiled and lightly punched her on the shoulder, there she is, he thought to himself. Kurt however would not let the subject of glee club go.

"Please Alexis, try out for glee club, you won't regret it!" Kurt pleaded for a little while. Alexis was noticeably pink in the cheeks and trying very hard not to look Kurt in the eye. Kurt, completely oblivious, continued to plead. Eventually she told Kurt that she would go to the glee club auditions the next day. She then got up from her chair, and flounced away to her room declaring that she needed to start practicing right away. Blaine looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"You know she's never going to stop now? You've created a monster." He said. Kurt smiled happily back at him. Kurt stayed to help clear the dinner dishes. It didn't take long for them to clear off the table, and Blaine walked into the kitchen to see Kurt rearranging his dishes.

"Um, Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked startled.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just putting away the clean dishes and I couldn't help but notice how off the colour palette was…."

"Oh Kurt, what am I going to do with you?" Blaine asked, pulling him in for a hug. Kurt looked up at him and said slyly

"Well….." Blaine grinned, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I'd love to invite you back up to my room, but I have a feeling that Alexis will be practicing all night, and the walls are thin, so there will be no peace and quiet."Blaine told Kurt. Kurt sighed and said

"That's ok, I really should be going anyway, I seriously need to study for the test tomorrow and I won't be getting any studying done near you. Not that I mind, but if I fail this test my GPA will go down, and if my GPA goes down too much my future at Dalton is affected, and that would mean less time with you. So really, leaving you now is going to mean more time with you in the future" Kurt said, smiling. The two of them walked towards the door.

"I'm really going to miss you Kurt Hummel"

"I don't have to tell you how much I'm going to miss you, Blaine"

"Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Blaine leaned in to kiss him goodnight. The kiss was gentle, and it was absolute bliss for both of them. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds.

"Tell Alexis I say goodnight" Kurt said smiling, and he turned and walked down the porch steps and began to walk back home. Blaine breathed out slowly, and shut the front door.


	3. The audition

Blaine looked at the closed door in front of him. He already missed that boy, and he'd only been gone for a few moments. Well, I guess that's love for you, he thought to himself. He smiled, and turned to go to his room. He quickly slipped on some pajama pants and a tee shirt and lay down ready for bed.

"_Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone?"_ Alexis's voice rang out in the room next to his. Despite her putting herself down about it all the time, she really did have a nice voice. It was soft, and it had a nice quality to it. Blaine tried to imagine how nervous she must be for her audition. He knew she tried to seem strong all the time, but he also knew that there was a whole insecure side to her. How could he make her more comfortable? Ideas raced through his mind, one in particular catching his attention. And so he began planning. However, he was far too tired to work out any details.

"I'll work it out tomorrow…" Blaine thought groggily. And then he was welcomed by sleep.

_*BING*___Blaine was awoken by the sound of the timer on the coffee pot, as usual. Better than an alarm clock, he thought to himself. Alarm clocks were unreliable, whereas you could always rely on Alexis to be making coffee in the morning. If the coffee was made, the alarm on the pot would go off and wake him up. If the coffee was not made, the sound of an angry coffee-less Alexis would wake him up. Either way he was awake. Blaine stumbled out of bed and began to get dressed. It wasn't long before he was in his uniform and ready to go. He stopped by the kitchen, quickly drank a cup of coffee and grabbed a croissant to take with him. Alexis was in there, mouthing the words to the song she was singing the night before, visibly nervous.

"Don't worry Alexis, you'll do great" Blaine said, kissing her on the forehead

"I always do" Alexis replied as she always did in these situations, but now her voice was very small and feeble, and it was clear that she didn't actually believe what she was saying. Blaine gave her a quick encouraging hug and off he went to school. As he was sitting on the bus, he was doing his best to recall the chapters that he and Kurt had studied the night before. The test was second period, after all. It was about then that he realized that they had gotten no studying whatsoever done. "Why does Kurt have to be so distracting all the time," he thought to himself "how is anyone supposed to be able to pass a test when their study partner has a face like an angel and eyes so deep you could just…..ok so not the time to get into this." He did his best to avert his thoughts from his boyfriend; he pulled out his history book and began to reread the chapters the test was going to be on. After what seemed like ages of reading, the bus finally pulled up to his stop. He made his way to the exit and stepped outside. He smiled when he saw that Kurt sitting there waiting for him. He looked like he got about ten minutes of sleep, but still managing to look perfect even with the bags under his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" Blaine greeted him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Morning" Kurt replied blearily, eyes half shut.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Umm…some…I think. I was late getting home and then I was studying for the test and then it was morning. I don't remember it becoming morning. I just remember there being sun in the sky far too soon"

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said sympathetically "you need coffee, common" He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the nearest coffee cart. About three large cups of coffee later, Kurt was back to himself. As they were sitting, waiting for their first class to begin, Kurt was going on about the test they were about to take.

"you see, I think I've pretty much got down all the stuff that went on in the middle east, but I'm still kinda fuzzy on the details of the decline of the roman empire itself, and I can't for the life of me get these dates straight" Kurt threw up his hands in exasperation

"Hey hey hey" Blaine said taking Kurt's raised hands, and bringing them back to his lap. Blaine's hands did not move from Kurt's. "Relax. You will do great. You always do this, you always freak out before a test but you always do well on it." Kurt moved to interject "Don't even start with me Kurt, name a test that you've gotten less than 90% on" Blaine said, and then added "while at Dalton" Kurt just sat there, thinking, clearly trying to find a test that he had gotten less than 90% on. "That's what I thought" Blaine said smirking. "Now Kurt, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you can manage to avert your mind from History for a moment"

Kurt sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well," Blaine said "It's Alexis' audition for New Directions today, and she won't admit it, but I think she's really nervous. I was thinking last night, and I think she'd be a lot more confident if you and I came to cheer her on"

"That's such a great idea!" Kurt exclaimed, suddenly much perkier "she'll feel so much better with her big brother there"

"Don't be so humble, your presence will make her feel great too, I'm sure. The audition is during lunch, so I figured that we could go down during our lunch break." Blaine explained.

"That works out perfectly," Kurt said "we can go down right after we write the test"

"That's what I was thinking" Blaine said.

_*BRING BRING BRING* _the school bell chimed.

"There's the bell!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up. "Gotta get to class, let's go write this test!" Kurt ran in the direction of the history building, Blaine in tow. Blaine pulled him to a stop at the door.

"Good luck Kurt" He said to his panicking boyfriend, and he pulled him in and kissed him. This was exactly what he needed to relax. Kurt pulled away after a second, smiling.

"Let's go do this" He said confidently. Blaine smiled, knowing that the kiss had done the trick.

"Let's" he said, and they both walked into class.

Meanwhile, back at McKinley, Alexis was freaking out. It was almost lunch time, which meant it was almost time for her audition. "Relax! You can do this" she said to herself, giving herself a pep talk "Blaine thinks you can do this….Kurt thinks you can do this" she couldn't help but smile at the last part. Kurt believes in you. She liked the sound of that. After that she felt a little bit calmer, a little bit more confident. She was ready for this audition. At least, she thought she was until the lunch bell rang, then she was back to panic mode. She took to chanting in her head "You can do it. Kurt believes. Blaine believes. You can do it." She strolled, trying to appear to be confident, into the choir room. As soon as she was inside she was greeted warmly by the glee club. "Welcome!" a perky girl with a cherry red turtleneck sweater said "I'm Rachel Berry, I sing lead for New Directions" a cough sounded from a chocolate skinned girl nearby, Rachel ignored her "I understand that you want to join New Directions. You can come to the front here and begin your song. Don't be nervous, I'm sure you will do respectably" she said. She patted Alexis on the shoulder, and took her seat. Alexis noted that her posture was awkwardly straight, almost like she was strapped to a board. She was going to be annoying, Alexis could just tell.

"Hi" Alexis started to speak, seeing that the whole club was sitting, looking at her expectantly. "I'm Alexis Anderson and-"

"Sorry we're late!" Came a voice from the one of the figures entering the room. "Our test ran late, but we're here now"

"Hey Kurt!" the dark skinned girl said, getting up to greet him. "Wait…." Alexis thought to herself "Kurt is here. Why is Kurt here? How am I supposed to sing with Kurt sitting right there, he'll see that I'm not good. Why did he even come?" Her inner monologue was broken off by the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Mercedes" Kurt said smiling, kissing the girl who must be Mercedes on the cheek.

"Blaine" Mercedes greeted her best friend's boyfriend. He smiled at her in return.

"Hey Alexis" Kurt said, smiling

"H-h-hi" Alexis stammered

"Yes yes, we are all happy to see Kurt, and Blaine of course, but can we please return to the audition" Rachel said loudly. Definitely the annoying type, Alexis thought to herself. The focus had returned to her so she began to speak again.

"So, Yeah. As I was saying, I'm Alexis Anderson, I'm Blaine's sister" the glee club perked up, they all knew how good a singer Blaine was. "I'm going to be singing the song Alone, so yeah, here I go" the music started, Alexis took a deep breath and began

"_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone..._

She started off quiet, but as she saw the looks of approval on the glee clubs faces, her confidence grew, and she became louder

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

She had been doing ok so far at not looking at Kurt. She was totally focused on the song. But as she began the next line, their eyes met. __

You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone...

Kurt was smiling. Alexis became very flushed, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and focused on the song.__

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone... alone..."  


As soon as the song was done cheers erupted from everyone in the room, Blaine and Kurt cheering loudest of all. Rachel pulled at her shirt, flustered.

"Yes, well, that was quite reasonable." She said, clearly surprised by how good she actually was "I approve" she said firmly, as if that was what really mattered.

"Well done!" Mr. Shuester began "I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'Welcome to New Directions!"

Alexis looked shocked. Blaine ran up and gave her a hug.

"Congrats sis, I knew you could do it" he said. Alexis smiled at him.

"Watch out, I plan to give you a run for your money" she said, still smiling. Blaine pulled away, said congratulations once more and then went to talk to Mr. Shuester about Alexis. Alexis watched him go, normally she would be bothered by how Blaine seemed to think he was her father in these situations, but she was too happy to care. She turned round to see Kurt standing in front of her.

"I told you that you could do it" he said. Alexis, hyped up on adrenaline grinned and gave him a huge hug. Kurt was surprised, but he hugged her back. Alexis, realizing what she had done, froze. Had she really just hugged Kurt…what was she thinking? "He's gonna think I'm weird!" she thought to herself "Why did I do that, he's totally dating my brother! What could have possessed me that made me do that?" she pulled away quickly, not looking him in the eye.

"Anyway, thanks for coming" she said, staring at the floor, and then she rushed out of the room with her head down. As she hurried down the hall she smacked into someone standing at their locker. She looked up to see a boy with short, cropped blonde hair. "Oh I'm so sorry" Alexis paused to say to the boy she had just run into, and then she continued down the hall.

"No problem" he whispered in her direction, his gaze following her as she went.


	4. busy busy busy

Kurt was just going over potential solos when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, its Blaine" came the warm voice from the other end

"Blaine" Kurt said the name out loud, feeling warmth spread through his whole body. "I miss you"

"I miss you too, more then you understand" Blaine said, sounding a bit sad

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Blaine, I know you, and I know when something is wrong. What's going on? Kurt demanded

"Really Kurt, it's no big deal. I'm just stressed, Alexis is playing music way too loud and she won't turn it down, she's in one of those 'music makes me feel better because it matches my situation' kind of moods, and I can't focus! I really have to get the essay on IT management done for Tuesday, and I'm not even done the introduction" Blaine gushed out, the stress evident in his voice. Kurt made a point not to mention how they had received the assignment three weeks ago.

"I'm coming over" Kurt stated.

"Did you miss the part where I said I had to focus? I thought we established that no focusing happens when we are together"

"I'm coming over to talk to Alexis, maybe I can get her to turn off the music, or at least lower the volume, and I'm bringing my notes with me. They could help you with the essay"

"Did I mention I love you?" Blaine asked "you are totally saving my life here"

"No problem" Kurt said, acting as if it was nothing even though his heart had gone into overdrive at Blaine saying 'I Love you'. A short while later there was a quick rapping sound on the Anderson's front door. Blaine's mother answered the door.

"Oh hello Kurt" she said, sounding genuinely pleased to see him "I'm so sorry, but Blaine is really busy right now and I don't think he should have company"

"Don't worry Mrs. Anderson, I'm only here to drop of some notes" Kurt showed her the large stack in his arms "and I was thinking I might stop by to see how Alexis is" Kurt added politely

"Well, I don't see why that would be a problem" She said, letting Kurt in. Kurt first went to Alexis' room, and right away he could see why Blaine was having such a hard time focusing. He was standing about a meter from Alexis' door and he could hear ever word of the music clearly, as if he was listening to the song on headphones. Kurt gave a quick tap on the door

"Hello?" came Alexis' voice from inside. Kurt opened the door and walked in to see Alexis wearing pink flannel pajama bottoms with cupcakes on them and a white tank top, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Umm, hi Alexis" Kurt said

"Kurt!" Alexis bolted up to an upright position. "What's up? Are you here to see Blaine, because this is not his room….obviously" Duh! She thought to herself. Why did I say that, it's clearly not Blaine's room, he's going to think I'm retarded.

Kurt walked over and perched himself on the edge of Alexis' bed

"Actually, I came to bring Blaine some notes for a project he's doing and I heard the music coming from your room. I couldn't help but imagine how hard it would be to focus with music blaring in the background" Kurt said, and raised one eyebrow at Alexis. It took her a moment to respond, because all that was going through her head was "Kurt's on my bed! Kurt's on my bed!" but when she finally processed what he had said, she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess it was a little loud" she admitted "it's my first glee club meeting and I want to be prepared, and well, I guess I just got really caught up in the music". She moved off the bed and turned the volume down and looked back to Kurt. "This better?" she asked, hand still on the volume. Kurt gave her a look. "Or this" she said and she turned it even lower.

"That's much better" Kurt said, smiling. "Honestly, I'd love to stay and chat with you a bit more, but I really have to give Blaine these notes" he gestured to the stack he had set on her bed next to him. Alexis wondered sadly if he was actually going to give him the notes, or if it was just an excuse to see him.

"Ok." Was all she said. Kurt stood up, picked up the stacks and moved towards the door. Before he exited he stopped, turned around and looked down.

"Nice pajamas" he said, smirking. Alexis blushed furiously and pulled the covers over her legs. Kurt chuckled. He then left Alexis room and moved to Blaine's.

"Knock Knock" he called as he opened the door to see Blaine lying on his bed with his laptop open, just staring at the screen. Blaine looked up, and managed to smile despite how drained he looked. Kurt walked right in and plopped the large stack of notes down next to Blaine. "Here, these should make it easier" he said.

"Thank you SO much Kurt" Blaine said pulling the first few sheets up and reading through them. As soon as he was done he began typing furiously. Kurt smiled.

"Looks like you're going to be done that project a lot faster than you thought you would be" Kurt said, somewhat hopefully. Blaine looked up

"You can stay for five minutes, that's all, I really have to work" Blaine said, trying to sound strong even though he really wanted Kurt to stay over. Kurt smiled happily and went to sit down next to Blaine, on the opposite side of where he had placed the notes. Kurt sidled up right next to him, leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and watched him type. Blaine shuddered, it felt like electricity shot through him when Kurt's head hit his shoulder. He paused for a moment, breathed in deeply and then continued to type. Kurt turned his head up slightly and kissed Blaine's neck. "Kurt" Blaine said desperately "please, I have to work"

"You're doing fine on time" Kurt murmured still kissing his neck. Blaine moaned but turned his head down and interrupted Kurt's kissing his neck by kissing his lips. Both boys responded anxiously, pushing each other together as close as their bodies would allow. Blaine had his hands on the small of Kurt's back, pulling him closer. Both Kurt's hands were cupped around Blaine's cheeks. One of his hands moved off Blaine's face and shoved the laptop away, permitting him to climb onto Blaine's lap. They continued like this for a few minutes, staying twined together for every second, until Kurt quickly moved off Blaine's lap and stood

"Time to work on your paper. My five minutes are up" he said, and then flounced out of the room grinning. Blaine leaned back on his bed and groaned. But he realized that Kurt was right, if they had stayed together much longer he could guarantee that his paper would not be completed. Blaine pulled the laptop back towards him, shook his head briskly, and began to type.

When the sun arose the next day, morning at the Anderson's went as usual. Blaine grabbing his cup of coffee and croissant, Alexis refusing to interact with anyone until she's had a cup of coffee, the parents off to work at the crack of dawn. The only uncommon thing about that day was that Alexis was singing. Two mornings in a row Alexis had been singing, she just wouldn't stop. Blaine was right, Kurt had created a monster. In Alexis' defense, it was her first day of glee club and she wanted to be ready. Once she was ready, she put on her headphones, blasted some music, and cup of coffee in hand went off to school. She went through her regular classes, not really paying attention, although, this was not uncommon for her. Finally, it was time for glee club. She walked confidently into the choir room. Rachel was discussing the set list for sectionals with Mr. Shuester, Artie was trying to explain to Brittany that an oxymoron was not just a moronic person, and Mercedes was busy doing vocal runs. Alexis walked in, and sat down at the front, unsure of what to do. Eventually, everyone took their seat, ready to begin. It was at that point that a guy walked in.

"I'm ready for my audition" he said.

"Another audition?" Rachel asked "we can't keep being derailed from practicing for sectionals because you want to give everyone a chance Mr. Shuester"

"You're just upset 'cause the new kid turned out to be good, and you're scared someone's gonna come along who's better than you" Mercedes piped in, and turned and smiled at Alexis. Alexis wanted to hug her, she couldn't believe that she was sticking up for her, and she had said that she was good! Rachel looked flustered, and she shut her mouth. Alexis turned back to the boy about to audition….where did she recognize him from?

"so anyway, I'm Jake" the guy began "so yeah, prepare to be amazed" he said. Then the music began and he started to sing.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

Alexis smiled, she loved this song.__

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

Jake's voice was infectious. Alexis couldn't help but notice that he was kinda cute, no Kurt, but still, not bad.__

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

At this point Alexis was totally wrapped up in the song. It was amazing. She stood up and walked to the front and began to sing the next verse__

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control

Jake laughed, the two of them both having fun with dancing at each other. Jake began again, getting close to Alexis. Alexis couldn't help but notice that Mercedes had her phone out and aimed at the two of them, she only thought about it for a moment though before she was back to giving Jake her full attention.__

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

The whole glee club joined in for the next verse, Alexis and Jake dancing right up against each other__

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

The last note echoed through the choir room and the whole glee club was on their feet cheering, even Rachel was smiling. Alexis looked at Jake and the two of them cracked up. The whole duet was so ridiculous, but they had both had so much fun. Mr. Shuester came up to the two laughing kids

"The newest member shines! Alexis that was awesome, and Jake, we would be happy to have you in the glee club." He said, patting Jake on the back.

"Well?" he asked, grinning widely "Were you guys wowed, or were you guys wowed" He turned to Alexis. "I gotta say, you're pretty cool when you're not head butting random strangers" then Alexis realized where she had recognized him from. It was the guy she rammed into in the hall in her attempt to get away from Kurt!

"I'm so sorry about that!" she said, flustered.

"Hey no problem, only some mild internal bleeding" he said, grinning. And then, seeing how distressed Alexis looked he added "just kidding! Lighten up, you need to smile more. When you do….its intoxicating" Alexis wasn't sure what to say, she just looked up into Jake's eyes, and Jake continued to gaze into hers, thinking about how pretty her eyes were.

"Lauren! Let's go, I don't want to wait for you any longer" came the voice from a figure that had just entered the room. Alexis turned and her breath caught in her throat. In had just walked a girl who looked like she had just walked off from a photo shoot. Her face was PERFECT, she had that amazing, flowing, full bodied hair and she had a perfect body, Alexis thought bitterly, looking down at her body and fingering her hair, wishing that she looked like that. That's the kind of girl that all the girls want to be, and all the guys want. She thought to herself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" said the girl who had been talking to Puck. The members of the glee club looked at her quizzically. Lauren Zizes sighed and began to speak "Guys, this is my sister" Sister? But they were complete opposites! The girl was gorgeous! And Lauren was…well, different, Alexis thought to herself. Then the perfect girl began to speak

"I'm Summer, Summer Zizes"

"Even her name is hot" Alexis muttered to herself

"What was that?" Summer said, walking over to Alexis

"Nothing, Nothing" Alexis replied.

"Really? Because it sounded like you said my name was hot" she said, smiling, and then added "I have really good hearing"

"if you heard what I said, why did you ask what I said" Alexis asked. Summer smiled

"I like you, what's your name?" Summer asked

"Um, it's Alexis"

"I like it." Summer said, and then turned to Lauren and said loudly "I don't have all day, if you don't hurry up I am leaving without you" Lauren grumbled, but got up away from Puck and walked to the door. Summer turned to Alexis. "I'll see ya around Lexie"

"Lexie? What's that?" Alexis asked, confused

"It's a nickname, they're pretty common around friends" Summer said, smiled, and then strutted out of the choir room. Alexis smiled, and thought to herself

" Hm, I think I just made a friend"


	5. All siblings fight, right?

"_I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go, good girls go bad" _The song was blaring out of Blaine's laptop's speakers. The previous day Blaine had received a message from Mercedes with a video attached, the subject line was "check out your sister!" Blaine, curious, opened the message to see a guy singing this song, later on, Alexis joined in and they sang and danced together. Blaine had to admit, they did a heck of a job singing the song, but he was not happy with how close they were dancing. Blaine focused on the look in the guys eyes "he's looking at her like she's something to eat" Blaine muttered to himself. Call him protective, but he did not like this image. Blaine quickly pulled out his cell phone, typed in Alexis' phone number into the new message area, and then he then simple typed: _Come see me. Now._ and pressed send.

Alexis was just paying for a new sweater that she had seen when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a message from Blaine. She proceeded to read it 'Uh oh' she thought to herself, that doesn't sound good. She quickly finished paying for her sweater, and proceeded to go home. She knew when Blaine was serious that he was not to be messed with. She hurried home and when she got there, she dropped of her sweater in her room and then went straight to Blaine's. She knocked hesitantly.

"Come in" came the voice of Blaine from inside. Alexis opened the door to see Blaine sitting at his desk with his laptop open. There was a video on the screen. "Sit" Blaine instructed her formally. Alexis carefully walked in and perched herself on the edge of Blaine's bed, facing him. Blaine said nothing, he simple pressed play on a video that was open on his screen. The song came playing out of the speakers. Alexis was quiet, just watching it. She couldn't help but notice that they performed really well together, the song sounded great! Alexis recalled seeing Mercedes with her phone pointed towards her. "ohhh" she thought to herself "she filmed it….and sent it to my brother…." The two of them watched the video, when it was done, Blaine turned to her. "Want to explain what we just watched?" he asked her.

"Well, you just watched me singing in glee club" Alexis said, stating the facts.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't help but notice how it seemed like your entrance was kind of spontaneous, not a planned duet" Blaine said

"Well, that would be because it wasn't planned. I knew the song, it's one of my favourites, so I joined in" she said, shrugging

"Ok, fair enough" Blaine said, raising his hands palms towards her, surrendering "but what is your explanation for the dancing" he asked. He wasn't going to let this go.

"People tend to dance when they sing songs" Alexis said, failing to see Blaine's point

"It wasn't so much that you were dancing, it's HOW you were dancing" Blaine said, explaining

"It fit with the song, ok?" Alexis said defensively

"Really, because it just looked like the two of you were really enjoying being pressed up against each other"

"We weren't pressed up against each other! We were just dancing! It's not like I was making out with him in front of the glee club, Geez. And you are such a hypocrite, as if you want me to believe that you and Kurt do nothing when he comes over. And what would it be to you if me and Jake were together like that, I'm fifteen, not five!" Alexis said, getting angry

"Alexis, you act as if you are an adult, you are not. This boy probably has intentions beyond what you are realizing, and-" Alexis cut him off. She couldn't believe that her older brother was trying to have this conversation with her!

"Ok, you aren't an adult either Blaine. And for your information, Mom and Dad gave me 'the talk' ages ago. They beat ya to it, so that's that." Alexis said "you are SO overprotective!"

"I'm just looking out for you" Blaine said, and then added "and ages ago when they did talk to you, you didn't have a crush on some boy to the point where you would go sing and dance a sexy song with him" Blaine said calmly

"Omigosh Blaine, you are so far off here. I don't like him like that, ok?"

"I think you do, it seems like it. And even if you don't, I'm fairly certain he does, just look at the way he's looking at you"

"That's it Blaine! There is nothing there, I don't like him! I like….someone else" she finished, blushing furiously

"Ok, you want to tell me about him" Blaine asked, giving her his full attention, folding his hands in his lap

"No! That's the end of this conversation" Alexis said, stood up and pranced out of his room. She stormed into her room, flung herself down onto her bed and pulled out her phone.

_Summer, can you come over?_

It was barely ten seconds when she got the reply

_Sure thing, cya in a few~_

About fifteen minutes later Summer arrived. Alexis explained the situation, and Summer quickly grabbed her computer and watched the video. Alexis was trying on the sweater she just purchased. She twirled around in front of the mirror to get a view of all the angles.

"Can you believe he reacted like that?" Alexis asked, perplexed, still checking herself out in the mirror

"I can hardly blame him! This duet is hot!" Summer said enthusiastically, she moved through the video to a certain spot where Jake came up behind Alexis, dancing against her and Alexis called out the line "_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_" and gave Jake a wink. "I mean, dayum girl!" Summer said laughing

"It was a song, ok? That's all." Alexis said, throwing herself face first into her bed

"hey don't worry about it, I'm not accusing you, I think it's great"

"He's not even the guy I like, so Blaine is so off base with talking to me about him" Alexis mumbled

"And who's the guy that he should be talking to you about?" Summer said, raising her eyebrows

"Well, he doesn't really need to talk to me about him either. He's taken." _Understatement of the year_ Alexis thought to herself. Summer, seeing that Alexis didn't want to talk about this guy at all decided to let it go for once, but only for a little while.

"Fair enough. I agree that he did jump too fast assuming that you like him, but I gotta side with him on one thing." Alexis turned her head to look at Summer

"Do you not understand the concept of being a best friend? Because when someone is in an argument with her brother, best friends AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SIDE WITH THE BROTHER" Alexis said laughing, Summer joined in.

"I'm just saying, this Jake guy clearly likes you" Summer said offhandedly and then began reapplying her lip gloss.

"Whatever" Alexis said, not wanting to fight, but also not having any data to back up her claims that Jake did in fact not like her. Alexis made a mental note to ask Jake, just so she had real evidence to back her up.

Meanwhile, Blaine had called Kurt to come over and he too was venting.

"-She just doesn't get it, I'm only looking out for her" Blaine said, pacing around the room ,Kurt sitting cross legged on Blaine's bed.

"Blaine….." Kurt began "can I say something that you may not want to hear?" Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Ok….but tread carefully" he said

"You know, Alexis is a big girl. She is a teenager, and she's a strong one at that. Just think of where you were at her age. I think she can look after herself, she knows what she's doing" Kurt said. Blaine came and sat down next to Kurt.

"She used to like having me protect her from these things though" He said in a small voice. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder

"I know, and she still does, I'm sure. I think she likes having you there to protect her, but doesn't need you to do it as a full time job. I'm sure if she needed protection she would come to you. You're still her big brother." Kurt said sympathetically.

"I guess" Blaine said, leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt put his arm around Blaine.

"Don't worry about it" Kurt said, trying to comfort him. Blaine listened to this and tried very hard to take it to heart.

"I'll try, that's the best I can do" Blaine muttered. Kurt smiled.

"MOM AND DAD ARE BOTH WORKING LATE, I ORDERED PIZZA FOR DINNER, DON'T KID YOURSELF THAT I'D BRING YOU SOME" came Alexis' voice from downstairs

"So are you going to invite me to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked expectantly

"Would you like to stay for dinner Kurt?"

"I'd love to Blaine" and the two of them arose from the bed and walked downstairs to see Alexis sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza, complaining about how fat she was going to be after eating this much to a girl who was with her.  
"Who's your friend" Blaine asked, walking in, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting on the couch opposite Alexis. Alexis ignored him. Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave him a look that very clearly said 'go on'. Blaine sighed, dreading what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, and began.

"Alexis. I'm sorry ok. I overreacted, but just know that I was only trying to look out for you." Blaine recited. Alexis remained silent, refusing to look in his direction. "I'm not going to say it again so you may as well just forgive me." Alexis looked up at him

"Fine" she spat out, clear that she did not intend to fully forgive him. Until of course, she saw Kurt, and then her icy demeanor warmed right up. "Hey Kurt" she said smiling.

"Oh sure, Kurt gets a smile and I get the freeze out" Blaine muttered. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's and squeezed.

"Hey Alexis, it's good to see you again" Kurt said smiling that smile that made Alexis' heart go wild. "So are you going to tell us who your friend is?" Silence came from both girls. Alexis was trying to get her heart to start beating again. Normally, Summer would have jumped right in and introduced herself but she too was trying to find her heartbeat. _Is THAT her brother? _Summer thought to herself _O. My. Gosh._ Both girls sat staring blankly at one of the boys. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look. Summer was able to regain composure before Alexis was.

"Summer, I'm Summer Zizes"

"Zizes? Like, Lauren Zizes?" Kurt asked, interested

"Yeah, I'm her sister" She said to Kurt, while still looking at Blaine. Kurt made mention of how cool that was, and for her to say hi for him. It was around here that Alexis snapped herself back to reality.

"Anyway, I'm full, so I think me and Summer are going to go out for coffee" Alexis said standing up, desperate to get away

"We have coffee here" Summer said, still looking at Blaine.

"Let's go" Alexis said, pulling Summer up, not taking no for an answer, and heading for the door, before she could leave, Kurt's voice stopped her

"Alexis, is that a new sweater?" Kurt asked

"Um, yeah, I just got it today" she said, fingering the material

"I like it" Kurt said smiling "it brings out the colour in your eyes" Alexis gave a murmured thank you and then was out the door and off to Starbucks, Summer in tow. They got there, both ordered and sat down with their drinks. Alexis' thoughts were going wild. _He likes the sweater, he likes how it brings out my eyes, that means that he notices my eyes! Stop. Just stop Alexis, he's gay, and he's with your brother. But if that were the case then why would he say that stuff. You are being crazy! He's with your brother!_

"Um…Alexis, you still alive in there?" Summers voice interrupted Alexis' inner monologue.

"Yeah, sorry, just got distracted"

"Ok, sure. So…we'll get back to what's going on there in a moment, right now I'm just gonna have to cut to the main thing going through my head now. WOW HE WAS HOT" Summer said, hitting the table for emphasis. A feeling of panic passed through Alexis. _Did she and her have a crush on the same guy? Summer couldn't like Kurt, Kurt was hers! Except…Kurt wasn't hers….Oh well, that doesn't matter, Summer still can't like him. Calm down Alexis, just ask her._

"Oh, so you like Kurt?" Alexis asked, trying to sound nonchalant, despite her worry. To Alexis' great surprise, Summer laughed

"No! I'm talking about Blaine!" she said, still laughing. Alexis first felt relief, but then just was creeped out.

"Ok, gross Summer! That's my brother you're talking about!" Alexis yelped, choking on her coffee

"Ya, Well, Your brother is really hot" Summer said, sipping her cappuccino casually

"He's also gay!" Alexis interjected

"It's not like I'm going after him! Gosh, he's your brother, I wouldn't do that, besides… I've got my eye on someone else, with Blaine I'm just…appreciating the view" Summer said slyly. Alexis gave her a look of disgust and rolled her eyes.

"So you wanna tell me about the guy you actually have your eye on?" Alexis asked, resting her head on her hand and blinking expectantly. Summer took another sip of her drink.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she said, challenging Alexis. For a moment they just stared at each other, then they both broke into laughter.

"Wow we are quite the pair" Alexis said still laughing

"That we are" Summer said raising her glass, Alexis picked up hers and they tapped them together

"To us"


	6. the truth will set you free

"I can't believe you sent that video to my brother!" Alexis told Mercedes. Mercedes sat in her chair checking out her nails. They were both waiting for glee club to start, and Alexis had taken the opportunity to talk to Mercedes about the video.

"I didn't think you'd care" Mercedes said "I thought you'd like it, I mean, you two were on fire! Seriously, pretty fly for a white girl"

"You do realize how much he freaked out on me right? He's got it in his head that Jake likes me now, and worse, that I like him!" Alexis said as loud as she could without Jake hearing her. "Which…I don't" Alexis added, just to be sure Mercedes understood.

"See, A couple days ago I would have believed that, but after that song, I'm not so sure, you guys were awfully close to each other" Mercedes said and gave her a wink. Alexis groaned and put her head into her hands. Did everyone think that? Alexis remembered her mental note to ask Jake, she would do that as soon as glee club was over. Alexis was distracted for all of glee club, she didn't pay attention at all during Rachel's rendition of 'teenage dream'. I mean, she had heard that song enough from Blaine at home. Although, Alexis couldn't help but notice, despite how she wasn't paying attention, that Blaine's version was much better than Rachel's. A short while later there was a bout of applause showing that Rachel had finished, then Mr. Shuester came out to give the assignment for the week.

"I want you guys to sing a song that shows something inside of you, that's important to you. I want you to put that thing inside you that you can't put to words or that is in your head every day into song. Why not let our newest members start off, Jake, you'll be the first one to go, so be prepared for tomorrow, Alexis, you will follow him, hopefully tomorrow, but if we don't have time, you will be the day after that" He said, and then dismissed them. Alexis got up from her seat, brainstorming song ideas, she saw Jake walk out the door. Alexis was disappointed, she had meant to talk to him, she promised to herself that she would talk to him tomorrow after he did his song. Alexis hurried home, anxious to start on her assignment, and also excited because she had the house to herself that night. Blaine had said that he was going out for dinner, and her parents were both away on business, which meant she had the entire house all to herself. This was one of those times where she wished she had a boyfriend, but when you like the guy that she likes….well. When Alexis got home, she scrolled through her iTunes, searching for the perfect song for glee club. She found a few numbers she liked and she practiced them at the top of her lungs, taking advantage of the fact that no one else was home. She went and watched lots of sappy movies that made her cry, eating far too much ice cream, and then she crawled into bed. as she lay there she thought about the songs she had practiced, and she thought about the movie she had just seen. It was then that she realized exactly what song she was gonna sing, what song was able to put all her feelings and worries to music. The next day, Alexis got to glee club early. She walked in, expecting to be the only one there, but found that Jake too had gotten there early. Alexis realized that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey Jake" she said, sitting down next to him  
"Hey" Jake said simply, looking up and smiling at her. Alexis returned the smile. Then, remembering what she was really talking to him for, began

"Ok, so I know this is really weird, but I just need your confirmation on something" she said, Jake nodded, allowing her to continue. "So, my older brother saw a video of me and you doing that duet, and he kinda freaked out on me, at least Kurt—" Jake noticed how pink her cheeks became at the mention of the name, Jake knew Kurt from gossip around school. Alexis continued talking, Jake noticing how her next sentence seemed kind of sad "I don't know if you know him, but, he's my brothers boyfriend, he calmed him down, but Blaine is still freaked because, well, and he sorta thought…well, he got the idea that you like me or something which scares him 'cause he hasn't realized that I'm not five years old anymore, anyway, a bunch of other people apparently think that to. I mean, I know that it isn't true, but I just wanted to hear it from you so that I had actual evidence for my arguments." Alexis looked at Jake expecting him to say something along the lines of 'don't be ridiculous, of course I don't like you', but instead she was greeted by him blankly staring at her. He didn't say a word. Before Alexis could speak again, the bell rang, and the choir room filled up. Mr. Shuester came out and introduced Jake, who went up to sing his song, still with the blank expression he had when he spoke to Alexis. The music began. Alexis' breath caught in her throat when she recognized the song. He wasn't going be singing this to her was he…. Jake, staring at the ground, began, voice echoing through the room.

_I don't know but__  
__I think I maybe__  
__Fallin' for you__  
__Dropping so quickly__  
__Maybe I should__  
__Keep this to myself__  
__Waiting 'til I__  
__Know you better__  
__I am trying__  
__Not to tell you__  
__But I want to_

Jake was staring at the floor for the entire start of the song, fidgeting, but around here his eyes started flickering up. Looking at the same person each time. He was looking at Alexis.

___I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__But I'm tired of__  
__Holding this inside my head__  
__I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__And now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here__  
__And you hold my hand__  
__Pull me towards you__  
__And we start to dance__  
__All around us__  
__I see nobody__  
__Here in silence__  
__It's just you and me__  
__I'm trying__  
__Not to tell you__  
__But I want to__  
__I'm scared of what you'll say__  
__So I'm hiding what I'm feeling__  
__But I'm tired of__  
__Holding this inside my head__  
__I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__And now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you__  
__Oh I just can't take it__  
__My heart is racing__  
__The emotions keep spinning out__  
__I've been spending all my time__  
__Just thinking about ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I've been waiting all my life__  
__And now I found ya__  
__I don't know what to do__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you__  
__I'm fallin' for you__  
__I can't stop thinking about it__  
__I want you all around me__  
__And now I just can't hide it__  
__I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)__  
__I'm fallin' for you__  
__Ooohhh__  
__Oh no no__  
__Oooooohhh__  
__Oh I'm fallin' for you_

Jake finished, and everyone applauded. Well, almost everyone, Alexis was too stunned. She tried to convince herself that he was just singing a song, and that it meant nothing, but she was having a hard time doing so. Jake walked down from the front; he stopped when he got to Alexis, he looked at her and nodded once and he continued walking and took his seat. Alexis barely heard when Mr. Shuester called for her to come up and sing her song. After a few nudges from Mercedes, Alexis got up and walked slowly to the front. How on earth could she sing this song now? Alexis took a deep breath, and signaled for the music to begin. The music filled the air and Alexis began

_I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
_

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it _

_Yeah  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care 

__The words almost hurt to sing, but it felt good to get them out. As she was singing, every single word, all she could think about was Kurt. But from there, she saw the look on Jake's face during his song…

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say 

'_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say 

Alexis trailed off. Once again, the applause sounded in the room, but the applause was short lived because they had run late so everyone had to get out of there pretty fast. Mr. Shuester quickly said how great they had done, and announced the people who would be singing the next day and everyone scrambled out of the room. Almost everyone was gone, except Jake and Alexis. Jake slowly walked up to her.

"Nice song" He said

"Thanks, it, expressed me, if that makes sense" she said, and then added "and your song was…"she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Meant for you? Ya, it was" Jake said plainly. Alexis stood very still, not saying a word. "And…..you like Kurt" he said. Alexis said nothing, she couldn't deny it, and it wouldn't have helped if she had, Jake had seen her leaving Kurt on the day of her audition, Jake knew about Kurt, he saw how red her face got at any mention of him, and Jake couldn't help but notice how the song seemed to fit. "That's what I thought" Jake said, and he turned and walked away.


	7. it can only get better, right?

Alexis ran home. She didn't know exactly why she was upset, it was Jake who had been rejected, not her, and yet here she was, fighting back tears. She guessed it was probably having her unrealistic crush on Kurt thrown into her face, and hurting not only her, but one of her friends. She had hurt someone, and had been hurt in the process. She felt stupid feeling so terrible, but she couldn't help it, nothing was right. One small thing, a guy saying that he liked her, something that was supposed to make you feel happy had made Alexis feel like everything was falling apart. She needed to talk to someone. She needed someone who could help her know what to do; someone who would tell her everything would work out in the end. She supposed that she could talk to Summer, but for some reason, she didn't want to. Deep down Alexis knew who she wanted to talk to. The only one she wanted to talk to was Blaine. Of course, that was ridiculous, because one of her main issues was her crush on his boyfriend, but still, she needed her big brother. She ran into the house, dropping her school bag on the ground in the hallway and running straight to Blaine's room. She threw open to the door.

"B-b-Blaine" she stammered, still trying not to cry. Then she realized what she had walked in on. Blaine was lying on his bed. With Kurt on top of him. Kurt, realizing that Alexis had walked in, pulled away from Blaine and rolled off from him so that he was on the side of the bed. Blaine, seeing the pain and confusion on Alexis face got up

"Alexis, are you ok? What happened" Blaine said, moving closer to her. He tucked a strand of Alexis' hair behind her ear.

"I just. I shouldn't have interrupted you, I'm sorry, I just…I needed my brother" her voice cracked at the last line, and the tears she had been holding back burst out and began streaming down her face. She turned and ran out of Blaine's room. Blaine quickly got up to follow her; he got there just in time to see the front door shut. Alexis had left. Blaine knew better than to try and follow her, he decided to let her be alone, if she wasn't back soon she would go and try to find her. He stared at the door in front of him trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" Kurt's voice asked hesitantly from behind him. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing at the entrance to the hallway.

"She needed me" Blaine said quietly

"You're her big brother, I told you that she still needed you" Kurt said

"No. You don't get it Kurt. She needed me, but I wasn't there for her" Blaine said, looking pained

"You were there for her!" Kurt exclaimed. "Something clearly happened, and she was just a bit sensitive and she may have overreacted, which is understandable. But don't you dare feel as if you weren't there for her" Kurt said firmly. Blaine walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him. The two boys stood still, just holding each other for what seemed like a very long time. Blaine spoke into Kurt's shoulder

"Do you think I should go find her?" he asked, his voice stifled

"I think that right now, she probably just wants to be alone" Kurt said, holding Blaine even tighter.

Alexis was at the neighbourhood park. She had been sitting on the swing, not moving for about twenty minutes. She knew that she was probably overreacting, nothing huge had happened, she just…needed to clear her head. Alexis sat there, just thinking about everything. Thinking about Jake, about how he liked her and how she didn't like him but didn't want to hurt him because she did care for him, about how everyone was going to react having their ideas confirmed about him. Thinking about Kurt, about how she was completely in love with him, about how she was retarded to like him because he was gay, and he was dating her brother, how Jake knew that she liked him. And thinking about Blaine, about how he was with Kurt, and how much she needed him but couldn't talk to him….All this thinking. Once she had thought all she could for the night, and cried out every tear that was inside her, she got up and slowly started to walk home. She got to her house to see Kurt walking down the front steps; he obviously was just leaving for the night. Kurt saw how red and puffy Alexis' eyes were, she had obviously been crying. Kurt said nothing; he just walked up to Alexis and hugged her. He was trying to help, but all this did was trigger tears in Alexis that she didn't even know were left.

"Try to smile" Kurt said, and kissed Alexis on the forehead and walked down the front path and left to go home. The tears streamed down Alexis face. She was so screwed up about everything; she just couldn't handle it anymore. She sat down on the front step and allowed the tears to fall. Once she had regained some form of composure, she got up and walked inside. As soon as the front door clicked, Blaine rose from his desk chair and hurried into the hall. He was greeted by the sight of Alexis, with eyes that clearly said that she had been crying. Blaine moved towards her.

"Do you still want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No" Alexis said, but then paused for a moment. "Well, yes but….I just, I can't" she said and she walked past him into her room. The rest of the night was quiet in the Anderson house. Blaine silently slipped into his room. He didn't sleep, but he lay in his bed, not making a sound all night. Alexis too did not sleep, she just lay in her bed, facing the wall, trying hard not to think.

The next morning Alexis went into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pancakes. In some households, this was normal, but not in the Anderson household, as their parents always left too early to cook. She walked farther in to see Blaine flipping pancakes. He looked up to see her.

"There's some on the table for you already" he said nonchalantly, as if last night she had not run away from the house crying. Alexis slowly sat down and ate a couple bites of pancake

"Did you actually make this?" Alexis asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I got up early this morning" Blaine responded

"Wow…. They're actually really good" she mumbled. Blaine grinned and held up a pancake mix box with 'just add water' emblazoned on the front.

"I had a bit of help" he said, smiling widely. The sides of Alexis' mouth turned up.

"Um, Blaine, thanks for making pancakes and everything but….." Alexis said and indicated at the empty spot on the table and then pointed at the clock. Blaine looked puzzled for a moment, a moment later his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh!" he said jumping from his chair and going up the counter, he returned with two large cups of coffee.

"But what will you drink?" Alexis said grabbing at both cups, smiling

"I was thinking I would drink one and you would drink one"

"Silly boy" she said, but only took one cup and began sipping it

"You know, if you really want both cups you can have mine, I can just make more for myself" Blaine said quickly, moving his cup towards her. Alexis looked agitated.

"Blaine! Stop!" she said in a mix of desperation and anger "Stop treating me like this! I. Am. Not. Fragile. Yes, I had a bad night last night, and yes, I'm still upset about it, but that does not mean you have to go around and give in to me at every turn and make me breakfast in the morning as if I've got one week to live! As much as I love being waited on hand and foot, I DO NOT like the reason it's happening. Can we please just forget about last night and move on?" Blaine didn't say anything; he just stared at his plate. He was debating on what to do.

"Ok. I'll be sure not to make you breakfast and coffee tomorrow" he said, smiling slightly

"Well, then I guess I better make the most of today!" she exclaimed, leaping up grabbing Blaine's cup of coffee and downing it in a few gulps, and grabbing a couple of his pancakes and heading for the door. She swung her bag over her arm and left the house, Blaine's breakfast in her hands. Blaine shook his head in disbelief, there's the Alexis he knew and sometimes loved. He looked at his empty plate and sighed, no coffee and breakfast for him. He didn't' have time to make fresh, Kurt would be here soon, they were going to take the bus together. Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Blaine yelled over from the table. Kurt walked in.

"You know, you really should check if it's me before calling to let a person in, it could have been any-" Kurt was cut off, Blaine had jumped up and interrupted him. With his mouth. Blaine kissed him fiercely. Kurt was surprised, but not unhappy, he returned the kiss. After a little while, Kurt pulled away. "Not that I mind this sort of greeting, but is there any reason for it?"

"I missed you, Alexis was still weird from last night and I'm just..really stressed out, and you can, unstress me" Kurt looked confused. "Does that make any sense?" Blaine asked

"Not really" Kurt said "but I'm ok with it" and with that he returned to kissing Blaine. Blaine pulled him by the tie into the kitchen, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the counter and pushed his body as close to Blaine's as he could get. Kurt trailed kisses around his neck up to his face. Blaine moaned.

"This is…." He struggled to get out

"Yeah, I know" Kurt said and continued kissing him.

"No, no, stop, school!" Blaine tried to get out.

"Right….school" Kurt murmured. Eventually the two of them broke apart.

"School, I guess we should go there" Kurt said, retying his tie and straightening his shirt. Kurt and Blaine both adjusted their disheveled clothing. When they were both back to presentable, they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Kurt…" Blaine began. Kurt looked at him expectantly. "Alexis took my coffee…." He whimpered.

"You haven't had coffee?" Kurt looked scandalized. "If we hurry we can stop on the way, let's go!" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him out the door in the direction of his favourite coffee place. Blaine, smiling, allowed himself to be pulled by Kurt, thinking just how lucky he was to have him.


	8. what could be wrong?

Blaine and Kurt were sitting together on the couch when they saw Alexis walk in. She dropped her bag in the hall, sighed, and glumly walked to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked "I thought you said she was back to normal lately"

"She was, but Alexis' emotions tend not to last very long, I've given up on trying to understand them" Blaine said in resignation.

"You are such a boy!" Kurt exclaimed

"In case you hadn't noticed, you are to. And if you aren't, I think you really should let me know now" Blaine said whilst raising his eyebrows. Kurt laughed.

"I just meant that you have no skills when it comes to girls. Granted, you have an excuse, you go to an all boy's school and you're gay, so I don't blame you" Kurt said and patted Blaine's knee

"Gee thanks" Blaine muttered. Kurt rose.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Kurt announced and headed for her room.

"Your funeral" Blaine called from behind him. Kurt just laughed and entered Alexis' room.

"Knock knock" he called as he opened the door. Alexis was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine and biting her lip nervously. She looked up.

"Saying 'knock knock' doesn't count as knocking you know"

"I apologize" he said, bowed slightly, causing Alexis to laugh, and exiting the room. Kurt stood on the outside, he knocked.

"Come in" Alexis called, still giggling. Kurt smiled, already, some cheering up was done. Kurt walked in and sat on Alexis' desk chair next to her bed.

"Watcha reading" he asked, pulling the magazine towards him.

"Oh, that's nothing" Alexis said quickly, dropping it on the floor opposite to Kurt.

"Alright…" Kurt said. He leaned forward "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to guess?"

"I think I'd like to see you guess" Alexis said, smiling a bit

"Ok, I can do that" Kurt said, he rose from his seat and began pacing "Let's see…well, most people would say this state is a about a guy" Alexis moved to interject, but Kurt stopped her "BUT I think that's horribly sexist so I don't think that's the main thing, it may be part though. Now, that magazine seemed to be stressing you out which means that there was something in it about the issue, of course, it may have been an article about guys, but I don't think that's it…you were complaining about eating too many calories earlier which may be contributing, meaning you have to look good for something…" Kurt pondered; Alexis could practically see the wheels turning in Kurt's brain. "I've got it! It's prom season. You are stressed about prom. That magazine is a magazine full of dresses, and you can't decide what to wear. You are stressing about calories because you want to look great. I imagine you are also stressed about getting a date, that's where the guy comes in. Am I close?" Kurt asked, perching on the edge of Alexis' bed.

"Wow…that's amazing" Alexis marveled "How did you do that?"

"It's a gift" Kurt said grinning

"You're amazing" Alexis marveled. Kurt raised his eyebrow, Alexis blushed "I just meant that its really cool how sensitive and caring you can be, they're awesome qualities"

"Well thank you, i'm glad you think I'm sensitive"

"You are… so, why are you dating my brother then?" Alexis asked. Kurt gave her a look.

"Would you like a list, because I'd be happy to provide one" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and a sly expression

"Yes. I would like a list" Alexis folded her hands and gave him a patient, waiting expression. Kurt's sly smile grew.

"Well, where to begin. There's the obvious, he's funny" Alexis snorted, Kurt continued "He's smart, he makes me happy, he looks damn good in skinny jeans" Alexis shifted uncomfortably "He is an amazing kisser, I mean, he does this thing with his-"

"Ok stop!" Alexis cried out desperately "SOO don't want to hear this!"

"You asked for it" Kurt said grinning

"Moving on please!" Alexis said desperately

"Oh yes, that's enough about me and your brothers sex lives" Alexis was embarrassed to feel her heartbeat speed up at Kurt's mention of his 'sex life' Kurt continued talking "let's get back to the matter at hand. Prom." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going?" Kurt asked

"No, no I'm not" Alexis said, staring at her hands

"And why not?" Kurt demanded

"Well…I don't have a date" Alexis mumbled

"Are you seriously going to tell me that there isn't a single guy at school who is into you, I find that so hard to believe" Kurt said firmly

"Well, there is one guy who likes me…" Alexis trailed off

"Ok, go with him" Kurt said simply as if this was clearly the solution

"One, I don't like him like that, and two, I doubt he'd go with me anymore, I sorta rejected him, that's what I was upset about earlier"

"If you didn't like him, why did rejecting him upset you?" Kurt asked

"Well, I didn't want to hurt him! And he looked so…well, hurt. And there was this whole thing where he threw some things in my face that I don't…really…want brought up"

"What things?" Kurt asked curiously. Alexis blushed furiously; she couldn't tell him that it was her massive crush on him that was being thrown in her face.

"Nothing, it's not important" Alexis mumbled

"Obviously it's important if it upset you that much, common, it might make you feel better to talk about it." Kurt said sympathetically, moving to sit closer to Alexis. _Maybe, but I doubt it seeing as no matter happens what you are still not going to like me. I mean, you're so sweet and everything and if you were straight….well, maybe I'd think you like me, but you're not, you're gay_ Alexis thought sadly in her head

"I really don't want to talk about" Alexis said, sounding tired and stressed

"Ok" Kurt resigned "I'll let you go this time, because I know that no matter how hard I push you aren't going to tell me, I know this state, I've been in it many times. But if you ever want to talk, call me ok?" Kurt grabbed Alexis' phone off her desk and made himself a contact. Alexis watched it happen, focusing on continuing to breathe.

"Ok, I will" she said simply

"Now," Kurt began "back to business. I think you'll really regret it if you miss prom. Prom is iconic, it's a very important part of teenage life. You have to go!"

"Were you not listening?" Alexis exclaimed "I can't go! I have no one to go with. And even if I did, I don't have a dress, and I'm not very good with getting dressed up"

"As for not having a dress, that's easy, we'll go shopping. As for not being good at getting dressed up, I can give you a makeover" Kurt said. Alexis' heart skipped a beat, that sounded like a lot of time with just her and Kurt

"Ok…" she said slowly "but that doesn't change the fact that I have no one to go with"

"Well that's easy too!" Kurt said "We can go together!"


	9. Did he really say

"Huh?" was all Alexis managed to get out. Did he just say…

"We can go to prom together!" Kurt said again, sounding excited. So she HAD heard him right. Kurt continued to speak quickly "Common, it would be so much fun! We can go shopping, I can help you get ready, and I can be your escort. I've seen every movie with a prom in it and I've read all the magazines, trust me, I can give you more of a dream prom than any other guy could possibly give you." Alexis was stunned. She sat completely still, taking in everything he had said. Imagine, her going to prom, with Kurt! She was torn. If she said yes, she was only setting herself up for more pain and disappointment, how did that song go… _wishing only wounds the heart_. On the other hand, she couldn't say no, I mean, it was prom! With Kurt! "Well, what do you say?" Kurt's questioning voice interrupted Alexis' train of thought.

"Are you sure you want to, I mean, it wouldn't be weird?" she asked cautiously

"No, of course not! Please Alexis, it really will be amazing" Kurt pleaded, clasping his hands together and sticking out his bottom lip in a perfect pout. Alexis whimpered a little, she couldn't say no to that pleading face.

"Ok, ok fine! I'll go with you" she blurted out

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed and jumped up and headed for the door, victorious.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alexis asked, bewildered

"I told you, I'm giving you the whole dream prom experience, I won't be long" and with that, he left. Alexis sighed, and laid her head down on the bed to wait.

Blaine heard Kurt's footsteps in the hall.

"I won't be gone long" came the voice of Kurt, who had just popped his head up at the door

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, puzzled "and what happened with Alexis?"

"She was upset about prom, so I'm going to give her the dream prom experience!" Kurt explained. " I'm gonna take her shopping, give her a makeover, and take her to prom!" He said quickly "I'm just going to get ready to formally ask her"

"Slow down!" a confused Blaine asked "You're taking my sister to her prom?"

"Ya, I convinced her to let me take her" Kurt said, grinning

"Ok…we'll get back to that later…so, if she already said yes, why do you have to ask her again?"

"Because, it's the 'Dream Prom Experience', Kurt Hummel style, and so, she deserves a proper asking out" and with those last words, Kurt was out of the house. Blaine leaned back, he loved him, but sometimes, it was ridiculously hard to keep up with his boyfriend.

It wasn't too long later that Alexis heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" she said, her tone sounding as if it was a question, not an invitation. The door swung open to reveal Kurt, wearing a suit and holding a bunch of roses. Alexis wasn't sure whether to giggle at the sight, or pass out.

"Alexis Anderson" Kurt said in his perfect, steady tone. He knelt down and extended the roses to her "Would you do me the extraordinary honour of going to the prom with me?" Alexis felt dizzy, she reminded herself to breath.

"Yeah" she whispered, and reached out to carefully take the roses. Kurt smiled widely.

"Good. So, details, when exactly is the prom?" he asked, getting right down to business

"Next week Friday…I'm pretty sure…"

"What? Are you kidding me, you only have a week to prepare! Well, we have to get stared! Common, let's go!" Kurt said, pulling Alexis to her feet.

"Right now?" Alexis asked incredulously. Kurt's face made it quite clear that he did in fact mean right now. "Well, I have to get ready first, 'cause I look like a slob…and don't you think you should change out of that suit…I mean, it looks like it was not cheap…" Alexis said. Kurt thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. About getting changed, and about the suit. It's Dior." Kurt said. He gave a quick 'see ya soon' and was gone. Alexis knew she needed to get ready quickly, but Kurt had to change too, so she figured she had a bit of time, and she desperately needed to call Summer. She grabbed her phone and pressed '1' on her speed dial. She heard the phone ring twice, then Summer picked up.

"Hey 'Lex, what's up?"

"I'm going to prom with Kurt" Alexis said in a happy, stunned voice, showing how much she could not believe that it was actually happening.

"No way!" Summer exclaimed

"Way!" Alexis said, giddy

"Give him a kiss for me" Summer said slyly

"You know I can't do that"

"But you want to"

"Never said I didn't. Anyway, I'm supposed to be getting ready to go shopping, I just wanted to let you know"

" 'Kay. Later chickie"

"Bye" Alexis said, smiling, and pressed 'end call'. Alexis pulled open her closet door and looked in. she really needed to get some new clothes, she noticed as she was trying to find something to wear. She eventually settled on a sweater-and-skirt ensemble. The skirt was a loose laying blue jean mini skirt, with a white top underneath her clingy, sheer peach sweater. She spun around, checking herself out in the mirror. When she was content, and sure that her outfit was fitting her flawlessly, she moved on to hair and makeup. Because of the way her hair was cut, there wasn't much that could be done in that department, so she just brushed it and used her hairdryer to achieve that windswept look that she loved so much. She then moved on to makeup. She quickly touched up the makeup she was already wearing, knowing that she probably didn't have much time left. Alexis was just putting on a fresh coat of one her favourite lip glosses, 'Tropicana', when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Alexis said, the sound of her voice distorted because she was talking while applying her lip gloss. Kurt strolled in wearing black, painted on jeans that seemed to be completely made of zippers, and a form fitting red sweater that was devastatingly distracting to Alexis because of the way it hugged his well toned chest. The ridiculously skinny skinny jeans weren't helping Alexis' focus either. She couldn't help but imagine how long those skinny, zipper covered jeans must have taken to put on.

"So, ready to go?" Kurt asked, putting a hand on his hip and cocking his head to the side.

"Nearly" Alexis said, throwing the tube of gloss into her bag. "Just gotta choose some shoes" Alexis looked at the rows of shoes in her closet, stumped on which to choose. Kurt, without any hesitation, strolled over and glanced over the selection and proceeded to pick up a pair of silver ballet flats.

"These ones" he said confidently. Alexis quickly accepted this and put them on. She looked in the mirror. Alexis couldn't help but appreciate Kurt's impeccable eye for fashion as she looked in the mirror and saw how perfectly the flats fit her ensemble. Alexis admired herself in the mirror.

"Yes, yes, you look gorgeous" Kurt said impatiently to the girl looking in the mirror, Alexis' heart went into overdrive. "Now, let's go, we are pressed for time" Kurt said, taking Alexis by the arm and leading the love struck girl towards the door.

6 hours later the front door to the Anderson residence banged open. An energized Kurt Hummel and a weary eyed Alexis came through the door. Both individuals had bags hanging off both arms. Blaine came to meet them. He gave Kurt a quick kiss; he knew that Alexis was watching and he wanted to keep up his image.

"I thought you were buying a dress" Blaine said doubtfully, eyeing the bags that were too high in numbers and size to only be holding a dress.

"And makeup, and shoes, and Alexis had mentioned her lack of new clothing, and Bloomingdale's was having a massive sale so I treated Alexis to a whole new wardrobe!" Kurt exclaimed happily, waving his hands in excitement. Blaine smiled, looking at his worn out sister and his energized boyfriend. Alexis wasn't cut out for shopping for as long periods of time as Kurt was, and so she had no energy left. Blaine decided to save her.

"Well, Kurt, Alexis has a test tomorrow" Blaine said, knowing full well that she did not have a test the next day "and as you know, me and you do as well, so we should both really get studying" Blaine said, assuming his responsible voice. Alexis smiled gratefully at Blaine. Kurt deflated a little, bringing a bit of pain to Blaine, knowing that he had caused that for Kurt.

"You're right" Kurt said, sighing dramatically. He turned to Alexis "I'll see you soon, I'll come over at 8 to help you get ready"

"But the prom starts at 8:30, I can't get ready in half an hour" said a confused Alexis

"8 in the morning silly!" Kurt said, giggling. _Twelve hours of getting ready?_ Alexis thought doubtfully to herself. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine goodbye. The two boys stood locked together. Alexis cleared her throat uncomfortable. Kurt and Blaine broke apart, smiling sheepishly.

"See ya tomorrow Blaine"

"See ya tomorrow Kurt" Kurt set down the bags he had been holding and left. Alexis picked up all the bags and went to put them all away. By the time everything was put away, her closet and drawers were all bursting with gorgeous clothes and accessories. Alexis lay down on her bed, staring at her dress that was hanging on her closet door. She smiled. She couldn't wait for prom.


	10. Prom

"Someone better have died for you to be calling me this early" a groggy Summer grumbled over the phone. It was minutes away from 8 o'clock in the morning on the day of the prom.

"Well, I just woke up, later than I had planned to, I might add, and I needed your help" Alexis said after downing the last few sips of her coffee. It was scalding, she felt it burning as it went down her throat, but she didn't care.

"No one should be up this early on a day without school!" Summer said, somehow managing to sound menacing at the same time as sounding like her dog had just died

"I know, I'm sorry! It's just, Kurt's gonna be here soon and I look horrid and I haven't had enough coffee yet to be able to pick out something to wear and to de-zombie my face well. I need your help!"

"Then make. More. Coffee." Summer growled.

"We're out, I just had the last of it, I need to buy more" Alexis whimpered

"You? Out of coffee? Is the world coming to an end? Besides, wasn't the point of him coming over so horrifically early to help you get ready?"

"Yes…" Alexis trailed off

"Then why do you need to get ready before he gets there!" Summer cried out, getting irritated

"I can't have Kurt see me like this!" Alexis said frantically

"Alexis, I love you, but it is far too early for me to be able to deal with your crazy. I will call you when the sun is fully risen. Love you, Bye!" Alexis heard a click signaling that Summer had hung up. Alexis stared at her phone. Eventually she looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She shuddered, how could she possibly let Kurt see her like this! She wanted so badly to come up with an outfit, or at least get some makeup on, but her brain just would not function. _That's the way to get a guy for sure _Alexis thought to herself _show him what he'd be waking up to every morning_ just as she thought this she mentally kicked herself. _Stop! You can't think like that, you aren't trying to 'get him'. You're just going to prom…with a...friend_. As she thought this, she realized that she wasn't really telling herself, she was trying to convince herself. She sighed, what had she gotten herself into. Then the door to Alexis' room whipped open.

"Rise and shine!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice. He walked briskly into Alexis' room, his arms full of bags.

"Why are you so chipper?" Alexis grumbled. Kurt smiled and set down a tray on Alexis' dresser. The tray contained two of the largest cups of coffee Alexis had ever seen, and that was saying something. Kurt set one in front of Alexis and picked up the other and began to sip it.

"One for you, and…a third for me" Kurt said, grinning. Alexis picked up the coffee and drank deeply.

"I love you" Alexis moaned between sips. Realizing what she had said, she began blushing furiously.

"No need to be embarrassed" Kurt said to the flustered girl "It's normal to feel the urge to profess your undying devotion to the one who supplies you with coffee. I once told Ms. Sylvester I loved her when she gave me a cup of coffee after an early morning Cheerios practice. Of course, she had put a blend of growth hormones and cough syrup in it….but still. It's also how I first told Blaine that I loved him" there was a silence in the room. Alexis stared at her feet and Kurt sipped his coffee. "So anyway!" Kurt said loudly, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started! By tonight you are going to make the L'Oreal cover girl wish she had your complexion and the clothing designer for Vogue wish she was as well dressed as you"

"That's optimistic" Alexi s mumbled

"With my help, it'll happen" Kurt stated simply

"And that's humble" she added

"Well, at the very least you'll be the best looking girl there" Kurt said, smiling kindly

"You think too highly of me"

"No, you just think to lowly of yourself" he interjected. Alexis smiled; she loved how Kurt though of her, she felt like he knew her so well…the two sat in silence for only a brief moment before Alexis spoke

"So, are you going to prettify me, or what?"

"Yes of course I shall prettify you, nice word by the way" Kurt said and the moved to the large pile of bags he had brought with him.

"Thanks for noticing…" Alexis said. She peered at the bags Kurt was rifling through "So, I just have to ask, what on earth do you have in all those bags?" she asked incredulously

"Stuff to help you get ready" Kurt said simply, not looking up from his rummaging

"Didn't we buy all that stuff yesterday…" Alexis said slowly. Kurt brushed her off. He then pulled out a few tubes and tubs of things Alexis did not recognize. He set them on her dresser. He pushed Alexis onto the desk chair; he selected a tube, and began applying it underneath her eyes.

"It will get rid of any bags" he explained. He quickly applied it under his eyes as well. He picked another brightly coloured tube and squeezed a liberal amount onto a dish. He dipped two fingers in the thick, pastel green substance and began daintily smearing it all over Alexis' face. He was careful not to get any in her eyes and mouth

"Don't talk while I'm applying it" Kurt warned as Alexis moved to open her mouth. She quickly pressed her lips together. _Kurt's hands are so soft…_ Alexis thought to herself as she felt his fingers on her face. Kurt used his clean hand to push Alexis' hair back. "I should have put your hair back before I began" he scolded himself. Alexis didn't really care if she got the green stuff in her hair, she was too distracted by Kurt. The two sat in comfortable silence as he finished covering Alexis. "Ok" Kurt said, satisfied that he had successfully covered ever surface of her face. "You can talk now"

"'Kay" Alexis said "So what is this stuff anyway?" she questioned him

"It's the secret to my perfect complexion. If I told you, I'd have to kill you" he said with a sly grin. Alexis giggled. "Help me put on mine?" he asked her

"Of course" Alexis said, picking up the dish containing the stuff. She carefully dipped her fingers into the substance, imitating the way Kurt had done it, and walked towards him. He had perched himself on the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath and began to work. She smeared it across his forehead. She worked silently. She just couldn't believe she was touching Kurt's face! She had wanted to do that for so long. As she was spreading a glob on Kurt's nose, it was the only part she hadn't yet covered, she accidentally applied too much and a spoonful of the stuff slid off the tip of his nose and landed on his pants.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry!" Alexis began to gush. She continued to blurt out apologies as she searched for something to clean him off with.

"Relax! Don't' worry Alexis, I specifically dressed in my mess clothes in case this would happen!" Kurt said, putting a hand on Alexis' shoulder. Alexis surveyed Kurt's outfit. He was wearing slightly worn black skinny jeans and a clingy t-shirt that buttoned at the top, with the first three buttons left undone. It didn't look like mess clothes to her…

"I'm sorry" she mumbled again. She felt like an idiot as a tear began to form.

"Don't cry! Mess clothes are meant to get messy. And you will smear the lotion before it sets if you cry" Kurt said desperately. Alexis stood, looking at Kurt, quickly trying to pull herself together. Abruptly she started giggling. "What?" asked a confused Kurt, laughing a little.

"You're green" she said amidst her giggles. She peered in the mirror "we're green" she added. And with that, the two broke into a hysterical giggle fit. The two sat in absolute hysterics. It was a while before they pulled themselves together. It was Kurt who spoke first.

"OK" he said, slightly out of breath and still laughing "We need to get this mask off" he announced. He stood up and began rifling through the bags again. Alexis watched the green faced boy search

"Uhhh…." Alexis began "Kurt…it's starting to burn" she sounded a bit pained

"Ya, it does that if you leave it on too long" Kurt responded s, still searching. Eventually he found what he was looking for and brought it to Alexis. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Ow" she said

"I know…" he said. He pulled a soft pink tissue out of the package "here" he said firmly as he began wiping the substance off of Alexis face. As soon as all of her face was cleared off, Kurt began wiping off his own.

"Kurt…your face is like, glowing" Alexis said, surprised.

"So is yours" he said, turning Alexis to face the mirror. Alexis was stunned. She slowly reached up and touched her face. It was like her face was satin, and it was cool to the touch. She felt refreshed. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Kurt said to the smiling, hypnotized girl. Alexis nodded. Kurt smiled, satisfied with the results of his facial. "Now, time for hair" he said, sounding as if in his head he was going through a checklist. "We can do yours first, then mine"

"Wadaya mean 'move on to your hair' your hair needs no work, it's always, like, perfect!" Alexis said incredulously

"My hair is always perfect **because** I always treat it" Kurt explained. Once again, Kurt began rifling through the bags. Eventually he came up with multiple spray bottles. He took them all in his arms and gently laid them next to Alexis, who had just sat on her bed. He then pulled out a shiny piece of material and wrapped it over Alexis' shoulders. He took a bottle and sprayed some onto his hand. He then proceeded to gently massage it through Alexis' hair. It felt wonderful to have Kurt's soft hands moving through her hair. All too soon, Kurt finished with the product, and removed his hands from her hair. He then took the cap off another bottle. "Cover your eyes" he instructed her, Alexis did as she was told. Kurt quickly sprayed from the bottle all over Alexis' head. "And, my turn" Kurt said as he put the cap back on the bottle he had been using. He picked back up the bottle he used first "put some of this on your hands, and massage it through" Kurt said to Alexis "make sure to get the roots" he added. Alexis didn't respond. "Uh...Alexis, you can uncover your eyes now" Kurt said, smirking slightly at the girl who still had her face in her hands.

"I know" she said "but it's just so soft, I can't stop touching it" she giggled, and peered out from under her hands. She laughed a little more when she was greeted by the image of Kurt with one eyebrow raised, playfully mocking her. She cheerfully jumped up and grabbed the bottle from Kurt. Kurt pulled the smock off of Alexis and fastened it over his shoulders. Alexis covered her hands in the hair product, and began massaging it through Kurt's hair. Alexis was amazed it was so thick and lustrous. Alexis froze when she had a realization. She was touching Kurt's hair. And it felt, awesome!

"Something wrong?" Kurt questioned the frozen girl

"No" she muttered and continued massaging the product into Kurt's scalp. She did that for a few more moments before she grabbed the spray bottle that Kurt had used on her the moment before. Kurt, not needing to be told, covered his yes. Alexis sprayed Kurt's hair.

"And we're done" Kurt announced, uncovering his face "this needs to sit in our hair for awhile. It's one of the longest parts of getting ready, I think. So now would be a good time to have some lunch. We have to eat before we do your lips" Alexis looked at Kurt, giving him a look that seemed to question his sanity. Kurt just smiled, flashing his perfect set of teeth. Alexis sighed, she'd have to trust him, everything else was turning out good, after all.

"I'm going to go make us something to eat. It's best if I do it because I'm expert at making food that causes no bloating. And with the bodice on your dress, we can't have any bloating" Kurt announced. Alexis glanced at her dress, which was still hanging on her closet door. Kurt was right.

"OK, go ahead" Alexis said, gesturing towards the door. Kurt got up and walked out of the room. Alexis pondered what to do while she waited. Her decision was made for her when her ringtone came singing out of her phone, signaling the call Summer had promised earlier. Alexis grabbed her phone from her desk.

"I would say good morning, but my morning began too early for that" Summer teased in greeting

"I know, sorry 'bout that" Alexis apologized

"Well, you know, no big deal, it's only a minor case of sleep deprivation" Summer said in a falsely nonchalant tone. Alexis laughed; she could be so dramatic sometimes. Alexis decided it would be best to just let Summer rant. Eventually there was silence on the phone line.

"Are you done?" Alexis asked

"For now" Summer replied

"OK, so I can tell you about my day now?"

"Sure, you were up so early, there's certainly a lot to tell…" Summer joked. Alexis was silent. "OK, OK, I'll stop for real now" and so Alexis began to speak. She told Summer everything that had happened. She talked for a god forty minutes (most of which she spent describing how Kurt's hair and face had felt). Alexis breathed in deeply

"And that's it" she announced

"So basically, today you spilled on your brother's boyfriend who you happen to totally be crushing on's pants, and then proceeded to play with his hair and touch his face" Summer said

"That about sums it up" Alexis said matter-o-factly. Summer was silent for a moment before she broke into absolute hysterics. "Shut up!" Alexis said loudly. "It's not funny!" Alexis said, louder. Summer continued with her loud bursts of laughter. "I'll hang up if you don't stop" Alexis warned, renewing the power of Summer's laughs. "Gah! Bye!" Alexis yelled and hug up the phone on the laughing girl. She sighed and chucked her phone on her bed. She glanced at the clock. Kurt certainly was taking a long time on the food… she decided to go check on him. She got up from her bed, slowly walked out of her room and proceeded down the hall towards the kitchen. Alexis stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Before her stood two boys pressed so close together you could barely distinguish them as separate people. Their lips were mashed together, moving deeply. Blaine's hands resided in Kurt's back pockets, pulling him even closer. Kurt's hands were tangled into Blaine's hair. Three dishes lay forgotten on the table. Alexis whipped around closing her eyes tightly. "I am about to turn back around and SO HELP ME you two better be decent and at least one meter apart when I do!" Alexis cried out. There was a quick shuffling sound. When the sounds stopped, Alexis slowly turned around. Blaine was sitting at the table, red faced (Alexis doubted that it was just from being embarrassed) and staring at his feet. Kurt was perched against the counter; arms folded across his chest, biting his lip, clearly holding back a smile. "Did you even make the food?" Alexis asked, desperately trying to move on from what she had just witnessed.

"Right! Food!" Kurt clapped his hands together and pranced gracefully towards the counter on the opposite side of the room. He picked up the pan that was sitting there and carried it over to where the dishes were laid out.

"How many?" Kurt questioned Alexis

"Umm" Alexis thought for a moment "Two please" she decided. Kurt nodded and tenderly placed two berry splotched pancakes onto her plate, he did the same to his plate.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in a questioning tone, asking how many he would like.

"Um, thanks, but those are the thinnest pancakes ever, so I'd rather make myself some real food" Blaine said, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically, but he stood up, grabbed Blaine's plate, walked over to the pan that had remained on the plate. He walked briskly back to the table and set the dish back in front of Blaine. On the plate was a very thick pancake, dotted all over with partially melted chocolate chips. "Aww, you love me" Blaine said in a gooey tone. Kurt stuck his tongue out jokingly, but then smiled back at him. The two boys stared at each other intensely.

"Still here" Alexis reminded the two love-struck boys. The two broke their gaze, and, pink in the face, began to eat. Alexis looked at her own plate. Blaine was right, they were ridiculously thin. Alexis sighed, speared the pancake with her fork and took a bite. She was pleasantly surprised! They were delicious! Alexis quickly wolfed them down, realizing just how hungry she was. She was still hungry when she was done, but she didn't want to ask for more and seem like a pig. She eyed Kurt's remaining pancake with envy. Kurt noticed. He laughed and pushed his plate over to Alexis

"Help yourself" Kurt allowed her. Alexis blushed furiously, but ate, she really was hungry. When everyone was done, Kurt announced that it was time to style Alexis' hair and do her makeup. He then proceeded to whisk Alexis back to her room. He sat her down on her bed and grabbed the medium sized blue leather suitcase he had brought with him. He set it on the bed and opened it. He pulled out various tubes and sprays and accessories. And so Kurt set to work. Alexis didn't pay much attention to what Kurt was doing; she trusted that it would look good. Kurt styled her hair, and put various makeups all over her face. As he worked, they talked. They talked about so much stuff, clothes, movies, friends, past experiences, Broadway, you name it, they talked about it. However, halfway through the conversation Kurt moved on to putting makeup on Alexis' lips, so from that point on, it was just Kurt talking. Alexis didn't mind, she liked listening to him talk, having him so close to her…. "And lips are done" Kurt announced, stepping back to admire his work. Alexis began to turn to look in the mirror at her hair and partial makeup "No!" Kurt cried out "You can't look until it's all done"  
"OK" she said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Now I'll do your eyes" He reached for some other makeups from his bag "at least now you can talk again" he said

"Yeah" Alexis said

"So, it seems we've talked about everything but the obvious" Kurt said as he dabbed a silver shadow on her eyes

"And what's that?" Alexis asked

"Crushes of course!" he said, laughing. Alexis tensed up. "So, you got your eye on any guy?" he asked, and then added "or girl, no judgments coming from me"

"Um, guy, definitely guy" Alexis said

"Okay, got a name for me?" Kurt said as he was finishing up with the different powders on Alexis' eye. Alexis looked very nervous, not sure what to say

"Oh, come on, you can tell me" he said as he gently applied mascara "Seriously, it's not like I'd tell Blaine, if that's what you're worried about. You can tell me" Kurt tried to get her to share the information. Alexis' eyes darted around the room; she had no idea what to say. Kurt continued to speak as he applied the most gorgeous, metallic blue eyeliner Alexis had ever seen

"I love that colour" she mumbled "where can I buy it?" she asked.

"You can keep it when we're done" he said "and don't think you can avoid the question, I'm a pro at this sort of thing" Alexis panicked and did the first thing she thought to do. She licked her lips. "Alexis!" Kurt cried out "I worked really hard on that! Now I'm going to have to redo them!" he whined. Alexis shrugged as Kurt began to frantically work on her lips again, making it so that she could not talk again. _That was too close_ she thought as she watched Kurt work. It was another two hours until Kurt was happy with the results of his work. Alexis was relieved when Kurt finally spoke

"You're done" he said happily "And you look amazing" he added. Now, Prom is soon, so I'm going to go home and get on my tux and put the final touches on me. You do think you can get into your dress on your own, right?" he asked hesitantly. Alexis smiled and rolled her eyes

"I think I can handle it. Go on, go" she said. And so Kurt left. Alexis decided she didn't want to see how she looked until her dress was on. So as soon as Kurt had left, she took her dress off the hanger. She slipped out of the sweats and tank she had been wearing all day and proceeded to put on her dress. She pulled at the fabric until she was satisfied with how it was fitting. She went to her closet and pulled out the shoes that she had got to go with it, and slipped them on. Then she turned around and looked in her mirror, her breath caught at the sight of herself. "I look like a princess" she whispered to herself. Her dress was a flowing mixture of sea blue and white. It hugged her torso; all the lines from the tightness added the emphasis to the sparkly, beaded silver halter sash that wrapped around her neck. Her shoes were strappy silver stilettos that matched the neck piece of her dress perfectly. Her makeup was applied flawlessly; the colours from her eyes complimenting her dress perfectly, her lips a perfect, deep pink. Her face was glowing. Her hair fell in perfect, loose curls, framing her face. Alexis had never felt so beautiful. She had never felt so beautiful. She stared into the mirror, amazed. Not only did she look beautiful, she felt beautiful, and that was a rarity for her. It wasn't too long before the doorbell rang.

"Alexis!" Blaine called to her. Alexis took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror, and walked out. She walked to the front hall to see both Kurt and Blaine smiling at her. Kurt's hair was perfectly coiffed. He was wearing a flawless, fitted black suit with gorgeous, shining cufflinks. He was holding a corsage, which he proceeded to take and slip onto Alexis' wrist. The flower arrangement matched her dress perfectly. She admired the corsage as Kurt fastened it to her wrist when a flash went off. Alexis looked up to see Blaine, smiling from behind the camera.

"Really Blaine? You're taking pictures"

"It's prom Alexis, it's a big deal" he said, and then proceeded to add "Plus, apparently its part of 'the dream prom experience' and I have a feeling that I would have physical pain inflicted on me if I didn't" Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt, Alexis joined in. Kurt laughed at their identical expressions. Blaine proceeded to take multiple pictures of the couple, some posed, some candid, before the two went off to the dance. When they arrived at McKinley, the auditorium had been transformed. There were stars hanging from the ceiling, with gorgeous lights illuminating the dance floor. Kurt smiled, took Alexis by the arm and led her in. She caught a glimpse of Summer, who was dancing with…Puck? Wasn't he dating her sister…she'd have to find out about that later. Summer smiled at her. Alexis lifted her hand in acknowledgement. It was then that Santana walked by. She stopped in front of Alexis and Kurt.

"Wanky…." She said, and walked off. Alexis and Kurt exchanged looks, smiling. For the whole start of the dance, Alexis didn't actually dance. She stood at the side, with Kurt. She was scared to dance, she didn't think she'd be any good, and she didn't need Kurt to see that. But this all changed when 'evacuate the dance floor' faded into a slower song. Kurt looked at Alexis and smiled.

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor__  
__(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)__  
__Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know__  
__(ladies I know you're ready)__  
__Cuz you only got one chance__  
__(yeah yeah)__  
__For your first dance__  
__(you never forget bout your first dance)__  
__So take advantage of the slow jam__  
__Yeah, man_

Kurt extended his hand to Alexis. Alexis smiled, and took it. Kurt led her out onto the dance floor. He put his arms on Alexis' waist; Alexis put her arms on Kurt's shoulders. Her heart racing. And then Kurt began to sing along. __

_When I close my eyes,__  
__I see me and you at the prom__  
__We've both been waiting so long__  
__For this day to come__  
__Now that it's here__  
__Let's make it special___

_(I can't deny)__  
__There's so many thoughts in my mind__  
__The D.J.'s playing my favorite song__  
__Ain't no chaperones__  
__This could be the night of your dreams_

Summer looked up from Puck's shoulder to see Alexis. She was dancing with Kurt; Summer recognized the look in her eyes immediately. She then glanced to the sidelines to see Jake. He was watching Alexis and Kurt dance; his eyes were the saddest Summer had ever seen. She pulled away from Puck gently, and walked over to him.

"Dance with me" she commanded. He sighed, and took her hand. The two began to dance. "She's my best friend Jake"

"I know that" he said

"She really likes him" she stated

"I know that too"

"But she stands no chance. And she knows that, and one day, she will accept it. Maybe it won't be for a long time, but it will happen. One day she will come around. I want you to be there on that day. She could fall for you if she weren't so blinded by him, you seem like an OK guy" Summer paused, and looked deep into his eyes. The expression in them had changed slightly "But when she does come around, if you hurt her, I will end you" she added. Jake smiled. And with that Summer walked away. __

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me__  
__Girl I promise I'll be gentle__  
__I know we gotta do it slowly__  
__If you give, give the first dance to me__  
__I'm gonna' cherish every moment__  
__'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime___

_I couldn't ask for more__  
__We're rocking back and forth__  
__Under the disco ball__  
__We're the only ones on the floor__  
__(I can't deny)__  
__There's so many thought in my mind__  
__The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)__  
__Now we're all alone (all alone)__  
__Here's the opportunity_

Alexis and Kurt gazed at each other, as Kurt sang softly along with the words. He spun her around and pulled her close in his arms__

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me__  
__Girl I promise I'll be gentle__  
__I know we gotta do it slowly__  
__If you give, give the first dance to me__  
__I'm gonna' cherish every moment__  
__Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime___

_Everybody says that we look cute together__  
__Let's make this a night the two of us remember__  
__No teachers around to see us dancing close__  
__I'm telling you our parents will never know__  
__Before the lights go up__  
__And the music turns off__  
__Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss__  
__Your glass slippers in my hand right here__  
__We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

Alexis felt her tongue brush her lips. It tasted like raspberry. The flavor of the gloss Kurt had applied earlier that day. The type of berries that he had put into the pancakes he had made. His favourite.__

_If you just give give the first dance to me__  
__Girl I promise I'll be gentle__  
__(I know) But we gotta do it slowly__  
__If you give, give the first dance to me__  
__(give the first dance baby)__  
__I'm gonna' cherish every moment__  
__Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime___

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)__  
__Girl, if you see something you like then let 'em know__  
__Cuz you only got one chance, for your first dance__  
__So take advantage of this slow down__  
__Yeah man.___

_If you give, give the first dance to me__  
__I'm gonna' cherish every moment__  
__Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

The music faded out, and Alexis stood up on her tip toes and let her emotions rule her, she kissed him. Her lips pressed gently against his. At that moment, everything was how Alexis had imagined it. In that moment, everything was perfect. But Kurt froze, his lips turned to stone against hers. He pulled away.

"Alexis" he said, she couldn't tell if he was angry, confused or just upset. _What have I done…_ she thought to herself in horror.

"I...I just, I don't what I-"She began

"Alexis" Kurt interrupted her, sounding angry "I am dating your brother." He said firmly, and he turned around and walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor. Alone. A single tear slid down her cheek.


	11. The Aftermath

Kurt stood outside looking across the parking lot. He knew he couldn't leave Alexis all by herself, but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. He brought his hand up and gently touched his lips. The lips he kissed Blaine with on a regular basis. The lips that Alexis had kissed the moment before. Kurt shook off the memory. It all made sense now. He had always been so good at reading people, he had no idea how he had missed this. He was the boy Alexis liked. That's why she had reacted so badly when he has asked who she liked. He thought of all the time they had spent together. He then thought of all the time he had spent with Blaine as 'just friends' before they finally got together. Those times were wonderful, but they were also awful. To be so close to the one you love, but to still be so far...that was how he had felt. And now it was how he had made Alexis feel...

~o0o~

Alexis stood in the middle of the dance floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't stand to be in there one moment longer. She turned and ran. She ran past Summer, who came running towards her as soon as she saw the crying girl. She ran right out the front door and into the parking lot.  
"Alexis" the voice sounded. Alexis looked up, and through her cloudy eyes saw Kurt. She turned and ran even faster, she couldn't face him. She couldn't face her actions...

~o0o~

Jake turned to see Alexis, her cheeks streaked with tears, running out the door. He quickly started to follow her, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder  
"Now's your chance. Don't blow it." Summers said "And remember my warning" Jake nodded in response, Summer continued "I know just where she'll be..."

~o0o~

Kurt wasn't really sure what to do. Alexis had left, and she wasn't heading the direction of her house. He wanted to know that she was safe, but he thought it probably wouldn't help matters much if he were to followe her. He decided that it would probably be best for him to go explain the night to Blaine. He knew that it would be a very unpleasant conversation, but he knew that it was a conversation that needed to happen. He also wanted to tell Blaine his side of the story before Alexis shared hers. He was sure, knowing Blaine, that he would be rational. And so Kurt walked to the Anderson house. He walked up the steps and tapped lightly on the front door. It was only a matter of seconds before the door was quickly opened by Blaine, who had obviously been waiting for Alexis to get home.

"Kurt" Blaine grinned at him, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the boy he loved. He stared into Kurt's eyes, getting lost in them for a few moments before he realized that something was off. "Umm, where's Alexis?" he inquired hesitantly

"Blaine, we need to talk" Kurt said plainly. Blaine's face fell. Kurt stepped inside and the door shut behind him.

~o0o~

Jake walked slowly, following the directions Summer had given him. His feet made no noise as he stepped on the damp grass. He walked slowly down the edge of a slight hill, to the edge of a small pond that resided in the neighbourhood park. Summer had been right, just as she had said she would be, Alexis was sitting at the bottom of the hill, staring out into the lake. Jake walked towards her and carefully sat down next to her, not saying a word.

"I don't know why I did it" Alexis murmured, her gaze not moving from the still waters.

"You love him" Jake replied, trying to ignore the pain that formed in his chest as he said the words. Alexis emitted a strange, strangled, cold laugh.

"Is that what this is?" Alexis said in a hollow voice. Jake turned and watched as tears fell steadily down her cheeks. Jake carefully reached up and placed his thumb on her cheek, wiping away a few tears. Alexis slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes. She gave him a small smile, though the smile seemed cold as it didn't reach her eyes. She reached out and squeezed his hand tightly before getting up and slowly walking away. Jake watched her go. He felt like maybe he had made some form of progress that night, but mostly, it killed him how much she was hurting. And this, maybe it should make him angry, but it just made him love her more. She was so pure, so beautiful…she didn't deserve to feel this way. He stared out at the lake and did the first thing to come to his mind, he started to sing quietly.

_I've been alone so many nights now__  
__And I've been waiting for the stars to fall_

_I keep holding out for what I don't know__  
__To be with you__  
__Just to be with you_

_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight__  
__Wondering how you look in this light__  
__Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too__  
__To be with you... there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,_

_Come together eventually__  
__And when we finally meet I'll know it's right__  
__I'll be at the end of my restless road__  
__But this journey, it was worth the fight__  
__To be with you_

_Just to be holding you for the very first time,__  
__Never letting go__  
__What I wouldn't give to feel that way_

_Oh, to be with you__  
__And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,__  
__Come together eventually_

_And when you're standing here in front of me_

_That's when I know that God does exist__  
__'Cause he will have answered every single prayer__  
__To be with you_

_Just to be with you, yeah_

_You_

As he sang out the last word, he felt just a bit stronger than he had before

~o0o~

Alexis was shocked at the sounds she heard as she walked up her front steps later that night.

"I don't understand why you're so angry at me Blaine!" Kurt's muffled voice came from inside

"My sister could be anywhere, and she's hurt, and it's because of you!" Blaine shouted back

"I came to tell you this because I thought you would be sane, but you are being totally irrational Blaine! She kissed me, what was I supposed to do! Wrap my arms around her and welcome her in? Would that have been better?" Kurt called out in an exasperated tone. Blaine responded with incoherent yelling "Look, Blaine, I know how protective you are of your sister, but you shouldn't take it out on me unless you have a better idea of what I should have done" again, more incoherent yelling came from Blaine. There was the thumping of feet hitting the floor before the front door whipped open and Kurt ran out. Alexis and Kurt's eyes locked for only a second before they both went on their way. Alexis walked into her house and headed straight for her room, she walked right past Blaine who immediately tried to talk to her, console her or whatever it was he was trying to do. She stumbled into her room, tore of the heels she had been wearing and collapsed onto her bed, still wearing her dress. She tried to think of what had possibly made her kiss him. She knew that he was dating her brother, she knew that he didn't feel the same way….but maybe she didn't. Maybe she had convinced herself she had a chance….Alexis couldn't stand to be alone with her thoughts anymore; she quickly sat up and reached out to her stereo and pressed play. Her eyes closed and she sank into her bed when she recognized what song had started playing

_Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby_

_It's twisted, messed up_  
_And the more I think about it_  
_It's crazy, but so what_  
_I may never understand it_  
_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_  
_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_

_Everybody's telling me_  
_I'm over my head_  
_If they don't feel you loving me_  
_They all say that I've gone crazy_  
_Maybe, but it's too late now to save me_  
_I'm too tangled_

_It's twisted, messed up_  
_And the more I think about it_  
_It's crazy, but so what_  
_I may never understand it_  
_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_  
_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_  
_Even if it's twisted_

_Maybe it's not right_  
_But that's all right_  
_Yeah, it's all right tonight_

_It's twisted, messed up_  
_And the more I think about it_  
_It's crazy, but so what_  
_I may never understand it_  
_It's twisted, messed up_  
_And the more I think about it_  
_It's crazy, but so what_  
_I may never understand it_  
_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_  
_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_  
_Even if it's twisted_

_Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted_  
_Yeah_  
_It's twisted_

By the end of the song, Alexis had found herself singing along, tears once again streaming silently down her cheeks. And that was how she went to sleep that night, thinking of just how twisted it was, just how messed up and crazy it was, that she should love him.

The entire weekend passed like a blur. Everything meshed together for Alexis; she spent most of her time in her room, only coming out to get something to eat or to use the washroom. She turned off her phone. She didn't want to talk to Summer, and she couldn't face Blaine. Before she knew it, it was Monday morning. She didn't want to go to school, where she would have to see everyone. All the people who had watched her make a fool out of herself. Some would probably mock her; some would probably give her pity, she thought. She didn't know which she would prefer. Eventually, after one long, hard day of keeping her head down, she found herself sitting in Glee club. She had considered blowing it off, but a part of her thought that maybe it could cheer her up. She was extremely surprised when Summer pranced in the door. She hadn't even stepped foot in the choir room since the day she came to pick up Lauren.

"What are you….?" Alexis said slowly, questioning her

"I'm joining" she said simply "And don't worry, I know that you don't want to talk about what happened. I get that, I respect that, we will talk eventually, but for now we'll just let it go" Summer said. Alexis smiled gratefully in return

"Thank you" she said simply

"What are friends for?" Summer said, grinning. Alexis gave a small smile in return, thank goodness for Summer. Summer turned and smiled at…puck...and then sat down next to Alexis. It was about then that Puck strolled up to the front

"So, I never actually got to do my song" he said to the group "So, I thought I'd do it now" he said with a wide smirk "I've got the perfect song" he nodded at the band, who immediately began playing a song that had the typical 'puck' sound to it. He began singing it, staring at one specific person

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

He gave a wink towards…Summer? Alexis immediately put everything together, they were together at prom, and the looks, and..Omigosh..Puck was cheating on Lauren! With Summer! He was singing this song to her!

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_When we live such fragile lives_  
_It's the best way we survive_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_The way she feels inside (inside)_  
_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_  
_And all I've tried to hide_  
_It's eating me apart_  
_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_Who has to know_

Puck ended the song. Summer was trying to suppress a grin. Alexis looked at her and raised her eyebrows. Summer just shrugged

"We will talk about this" Alexis said

"Soon as you want to talk about prom" Summer responded. Alexis rolled her eyes, but let the subject drop.

"Hey guys" a familiar voice sounded in the room. Alexis looked up to see Kurt stalking into the room, dragging Blaine behind him. There was a murmur of confusion in the room. "I'm singing a song, I want Alexis and Blaine both to hear it, and this was the only way I could think seeing as right now I doubt they'd let me in their house" Kurt shoved Blaine into a chair, while Blaine muttered about being dragged out of class against his will. Kurt walked angrily up to the band and gave them sheet music he had been holding and waited for them to start playing. The music started and he began to sing, directing the song at both Anderson children, putting all the passion he was feeling into the song

_Hey, slow it down  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you from me_

_There might have been a time_  
_I would give myself away_  
_(Ooh) Once upon a time_  
_I didn't give a damn_  
_But now here we are_  
_So what do you want from me_  
_What do you want from me_

_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, what do you want from me_  
_What do you want from me_

As he finished the chorus he walked up towards Alexis so that he was standing directly in front of her as he sang the following verse

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
_that baby you're beautiful_  
_And there's nothing wrong with you_  
_It's me – I'm a freak_  
_but thanks for lovin' me_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would let you step away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_  
_you could save my life_

_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, what do you want from me_  
_What do you want from me_

_Just don't give up on me_  
_I won't let you down_  
_No, I won't let you down_

_So_  
_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, what do you want from me_

_Just don't give up_  
_I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me_  
_(whataya want from me)_  
_Whataya want from me_  
_whataya want from me_

Kurt sang out the last line, hitting each note perfectly, letting the emotion fill the words. There was silence in the room before he spoke

"So, What do you want from me" he asked. Blaine stood up silently and walked over to him. He pulled him in and gave him a tight hug in response.

"I'm sorry" his whispered into his ear "I overreacted; you know how I get about Alexis"

"I know" Kurt replied softly "I love you"

"I love you to, now and forever" Blaine pulled away slightly and the two smiled at each other. Everyone in the room was feeling very uncomfortable watching the looks the two boys were giving each other, so people quickly began to leave the room. Eventually the two boys broke their gaze. Kurt walked up to Alexis and waited for her to speak. It was a good minute before she said anything

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong" she said, staring at the floor

"Oh good, I'm so glad, because I don't want you mad at me, I really do want to be friends with you-" Kurt began to gush

"Stop" Alexis said, looking up at him "I'm not mad at you, but…I can't" she said, and she turned and walked out of the room. Blaine walked over to the boy who was standing alone, staring at the door. He put his arm over his shoulder, Kurt leaned his head against him.

"She'll come around" Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded, though neither boy was really sure of what they were saying.

**Thanks so much for reading guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter; I don't really have a good excuse, just that I've been busy, and it takes longer than you probably realize to write. So hopefully, after the wait, it wasn't a disappointment! To all the readers who said they wanted more Klaine, I did see that, but it didn't fit into this chapter at all, but I'll make sure that next chapter is barfing klainebows all over the floor. I'll try to update more quickly this time, I love feedback so review if u feel so inclined! Once again, thanks to all my awesome readers. Ok, I'll stop with my rambling now :) **


	12. Much needed conversations

The two boys rolled over on the bed so that Blaine was now beneath Kurt. Kurt was crouched on top of him, burying his head into Blaine's neck. He slowly brought his hands up to the top button on Blaine's shirt and undid it. He kissed all the skin that was revealed by the undoing of the button and proceeded to repeat this until he was about three buttons down. It was about here that Kurt stopped, confused

"Ok, spill, what's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked

"Oh don't give me that, Blaine, don't act like you don't realize that you're acting differently. A week ago, this would have made you melt, I mean, seriously Blaine, I'm doing some of my best work and you're just lying there, barely even kissing me back!" Kurt ranted, sounding irritated

"It's weird" Blaine mumbled quietly

"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked

"It's weird ok?" Blaine said loudly, causing Kurt to jump

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me anymore, and that you realized that I did nothing wrong "Kurt said quietly, focusing intently on the pattern of the rug on the floor.

"Oh geez Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm not" Blaine said, bringing his palm up to his head "I'm not angry at you, it's just...You and my sister have kissed"

"I know…" Kurt said slowly "and, have you talked to her about it?"

"Not exactly…"

"Maybe you should" Kurt said, playing with his fingers. Blaine grumbled "So," Kurt continued "Why exactly does the fact that your sister kissed me mean that I can't make out with my boyfriend?" he asked

"Because, I dunno, her lips have touched yours and it kinda feels like I'm kissing my sister. It's weird."

"Sooo…." Kurt said, a sly, seductive smile forming on his face "You can't do it because I remind you of Alexis?"

"Not remind me of her really, just that all I can think of is her" Blaine explained

"Really…" Kurt said slowly as he began to fumble with the button on his own shirt "you can't stop thinking about Alexis?" he drawled slowly, as he pushed Blaine back against the bed and climbed up on him. He leaned down, tantalizingly slowly, and trailed his tongue across Blaine's lower lip "Still thinking about Alexis?" he whispered

"Less now" Blaine breathed. Kurt began trailing his fingers across Blaine's chest in various patterns, Blaine's breath hitched.

"What about now?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine responded by kissing Kurt aggressively. "But Blaine, I thought you couldn't stop thinking about Alexis" Kurt mocked, turning his mouth to the side. Blaine only pulled Kurt closer to him

"Kiss me" he demanded gruffly. Kurt obliged.

~oOo~

While Blaine had been distracted for the moment, the distraction didn't last. He couldn't get what Kurt had said out of his head. Maybe he did need to talk to Alexis… he wanted to, but he didn't know how. She was his sister, so he didn't want her to be hurt, but…she had kissed his boyfriend. He was so confused; he didn't know what he would say. He would have liked to keep a level head in the situation, but he was worried about how he would react in the moment. However, despite it all, he knew that he needed to have the conversation. So, the afternoon of the following day, he walked up to Alexis' bedroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Hullo?" her voice came from within. Blaine carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Alexis was sitting at her computer, instant-messaging Summer. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh, it's you" Alexis said dully, turning back around to return to her computer. Blaine walked in farther and perched himself on the edge of Alexis' desk and looked at her expectantly. "Did you want something?" she asked, not looking up, when Blaine did not leave.

"I think we need to talk" Blaine said

"I think we don't" Alexis replied, still not looking up.

"We need to talk" Blaine repeated, trying to stay calm

"I'd really rather not"

"Too bad!" Blaine burst out. Alexis looked up, shocked. Blaine never talked to her like that. "That's just too bad! You kissed my boyfriend and we are going to talk about it!" Blaine yelled angrily, losing any calm part inside of him. After a small pause, Alexis spoke

"What do you want to talk about?" she said quietly

"Why did you do it?" Blaine asked. Alexis mumbled something quietly. Blaine continued, louder "what could have possessed you to make you do that? Why, I just want to know why!" he said, his voice getting louder as he spoke "Why?"

"I don't know!" Alexis yelled back

"That's not an answer; something must have made you think it was ok to KISS MY BOYFRIEND!" Blaine was practically shaking. All the feelings he had been trying to hold in and ignore were surfacing

"I didn't think it was ok, I didn't think at all" Alexis replied desperately

"Then why" Blaine said, in a quiet, menacing tone

"Um…" Alexis began, searching for the right words "Because, I dunno, I just, I wanted to" instantly she knew she had said the wrong thing

"You wanted to" Blaine repeated in an incredulous tone "So naturally you had to do it, you couldn't possibly show self control when you're with your brothers boyfriend. You wanted to kiss him, so you did. And if you wanted to jump out of a plane and try to fly would you do that to?" Blaine laughed "well, if your brain thinks it's ok to kiss Kurt, who knows, maybe you would" Blaine saw the hurt on Alexis' face. There was the slightest twinge of guilt, but mostly, at that moment, he was to mad to feel sorry. Alexis turned quickly and typed brief message into her chat box with Summer. She stood up, grabbed her jacket off her bed and rushed past Blaine out of her room, tears forming in her eyes. When Alexis had left, Blaine let out a cry of frustration. He stormed out of Alexis' room and slammed the door shut behind him.

~oOo~

Alexis stood staring into her coffee. She had been stirring the drink for a long time, just staring into it. Eventually she was jolted back to reality by an arm in front of her face

"Excuse me" the voice said, as an arm reached out in front of Alexis' face to grab for the low calorie sweetener. Alexis looked up to see the face attached to the arm. "Oh. Hi." He said, his facial expressions unreadable.

"Hi Kurt" Alexis said quietly, once again staring into her coffee. An awkward silence broke out, the tension filling the air

"So, how have you been? Kurt asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Blaine…umm" Alexis muttered something about how he might be angry if she talked to him.

"Oh" Kurt said simply "Well, If and when things settle down, for the record, I do still want to be friends with you" he said. And with that, the fashionable boy finished stirring his coffee, smiled slightly at Alexis, turned, and walked out the front door. Alexis watched him as he walked away. As Kurt left, Summer walked in. she glanced at Kurt, then questioningly at Alexis

"What was that?" she asked. Alexis' chest felt tight, she clenched her eyes shut

"I don't know" she whispered. Summer wordlessly pulled her in for a hug and held her tight. She didn't know the whole story, but she didn't ask. She was there for her, and at that moment, there wasn't much else she could do. Eventually she would ask, but at that moment, Alexis just needed someone to be there.

**Thanks for reading lovelies! sorry i took so long to update. Put some Klaine in there fore all you who were askign for it ;) Also, for those who want it, my tumblr url is: itsprettymuchamazing**

**send me questions in my askbox about the story (or requests for things, or anything else) and i'll be sure to answer promptly :) love you all**


	13. Do I smell progress?

_**Author's note: firstly I want to apologize for the wait. It was way too long, and I'm so so sorry, I feel really bad about it. I could give you excuses but they all sound cheap because it basically comes down to business and writer's block. Thank you so much to all of you who are sticking with this story. Hopefully the klaine and progress in this will make up for my terrible amount of time. Reviews are crack to me. I read all your reviews, and I take it into account when you suggest things. Even if you have a one shot prompt, i'll see what i can do. Lastly, the Klaine in this is a little heavier, not much, but a bit, i wasn't sure what the readers wanted. Let me know so i know what to write for you in future chapters! Hopefully this was worth the wait. Anyway, thank you i love you all, without further ado, here is chapter 13**_

The days passed numbly for Alexis. Nothing really had changed, Kurt and Blaine were still very much together, Summer still ate with her dutifully even when Alexis didn't talk (which was often), Jake still stared at her wishing he could do something to help.

One day in glee club, it got to be too much for Jake. Alexis was staring at the floor, arms wrapped around her stomach, not exactly looking sad, just empty. Jake couldn't take it; he stood up from his seat and walked over to where Alexis was, and sat down beside her. Alexis looked up, surprised.

"What are you-"she began, Jake cut her off

"I'm not going to ask you to talk about it, I'm not asking for reasoning or, or anything. I just want to talk, like friends. Not to be harsh, but it's been quite a while since it all went down, and frankly all this silence isn't good for you" Alexis was silent for a moment.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked slowly, slowly turning to him properly.

"Umm... what do you think about the whole Summer and Puck thing?" Jake asked, searching desperately for a conversation that she would get somewhat involved in. He had found one.

"Oh my gosh, how do you even know about that?" Alexis asked incredulously

"How could I not, it's so painfully obvious! Their eyes never leave each other, which probably wouldn't be as bad if they were looking at each other's _faces_"

"I know, at least you don't have to hear the details about everything they've...done" Alexis started blushing "I shouldn't have told you that"

"Don't even worry about it" Jake started quickly "I sorta assumed anyway, I think everyone does. Honestly it seems like the only one who hasn't caught on is Lauren. You'd think she'd realize, i mean, she lives with the girl!"

"Personally, I think part of her knows and she's just intentionally ignoring it. Like, she knows but doesn't want to believe it. Like she's in denial or whatever"

"Now that you say that, you could be right... actually, that's probably it, you're totally right!"

"Funny, eh? Believe it or not that happens sometimes" Alexis smiled.

Soon after that the bell rang for them to go home. Jake immediately moved to leave

"Wait...um... Jake, do you wanna maybe... come to my house to, uh, hang out?" Alexis asked uncertainly. The grin on Jakes face grew greatly in strength.

"Sure"

~oOo~

*crash*

"Shhh Kurt, we have to be quiet!" Blaine whispered urgently into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's foot had just knocked Blaine's binder onto the ground. The two boys had come home together with the notion that they could do some particularly tricky homework together and... well.

Blaine's shirt was unbuttoned part way, revealing his toned, slightly sweaty chest, and his pants were noticeably tighter in the front. Kurt had somehow found a way to be on top of him while simultaneously pressing kisses onto his back.

"Why is it that you always end up on top and I always end up with my shirt like this?" Blaine murmured breathlessly

"Does it bother you?" Kurt teased as his fingers dropped to brush over the bulge that had formed in Blaine's pants"

"I...no...hnnnnnng" Blaine moaned loudly

"Blaaaaaaine we have to be quiet" Kurt joked

"Oh shut up" Blaine said, still out of breath and with eyes that begged for _more_. Kurt was just about to fill his wish when the front door clicked and opened, and voices sounded in the hall.

"That'll be Alexis" Kurt said, disappointed at the interruption

"Yeah... but it sorta sounds like... is that a guy!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt slid off the bed, peered out the door and whipped around, a gleeful expression on his face

"It is! It's a guy! You see what this means, don't you?" He asked excitedly

"That my little sister is currently alone. In her bedroom. With a guy?" Blaine asked, a terrified, stressed expression on his face

"t means she's starting to get better, you're getting your sister back! I may even get my friend back out of the deal. Of course, it will still take time, but it's progress!" Kurt sighed happily

"Right. Progress." Blaine muttered

"This is a good thing, Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine didn't seem to agree, he seemed to just want to push it aside and ignore it

"Don't want to talk about this." Blaine said, tone changing "Get over here. Forget my sister's love life and live yours" Kurt smiled, and went to do just that.

~oOo~

A few hours later Alexis' and Jake's goodbyes were heard through the house. Alexis was walking back to her room when Kurt and Blaine popped into the hall

"Sooo, who was that?" Kurt asked in a singsong voice. Alexis' cheeks got a bit pink.

"Uh, friend from glee club" she responded, then paused before turning to Blaine "Ok I know what you're thinking and please don't freak out he is just a friend-" Blaine cut her off

"Don't worry, I'm just relieved you found someone to kiss other than my boyfriend"

"Blaine" Kurt said in a warning voice "low blow"

"No, Kurt, it's ok, I sorta deserved that" Alexis said, to Kurt's surprise, then turned for her room

"Wait!" Kurt called "You haven't even let me ask, is he a good kisser?"

"He's just a friend!" she exclaimed as she shut her door

'uh huh' Kurt thought 'and how long will that last?'


End file.
